Ballerina BookwormXFlirter Pianist
by luvnovels123
Summary: Bella and Edward is studying at the same school.Edward is a flirter and Bella is a bookworm.Bella hate Edward due to his flirting and he THINKS he dosen't care.They went to an audition and were paired up together for a competiton.Will love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

(Ballerina) BookwormXFlirter (Pianist)

Chapter 1

**A/N: Bella is starting school at the same time with the others in case you guys get confused! Btw, I ****own nothing about Twilight and hope you like this chapter! Oh yeah, for the ballerina n the pianist, they will discover their talents in later chapters!**

Bella POV:

I pushed my glasses up and headed down for my breakfast. It's the first day of school at Fork's High. I sighed and ate my cereal.

I drove my new car to school- at least there is something to be happy about! Everyone gasped as they saw my Volvo that my sister, the famous fashion designer, bought for me when it was my birthday. I smiled at that thought. She promised me that she will be coming over to visit me from America after a month.

I got out of my car and locked the door. Just then, I noticed this gorgeous guy with emerald green eyes with the same car as mine. I decided to ignore him as he looks really stuck-up.

I was walking up towards my next class while reading my new book, Breaking Dawn, by Stephenie Meyer. I felt a tap on my shoulder but I did not notice it as I was too engrossed with my book.

The person tapped on my shoulder again and I frowned and turned over, feeling pissed off. It was the gorgeous guy with the same car as mine. He seemed very full of himself and that made my obsession for him disappear almost immediately.

"Hi, I'm Edward Anthony Cullen, nice to meet you," he smiled and stuck out his hand. I frowned and guessed that maybe my assumption was wrong.

"Isabella Swan, call me Bella," I shook his hand and smiled at him.

Suddenly, lots of girls are swarming up towards Edward and he turned his glance away from me. I felt a little disappointed.

_Bella, stop being infuriated with this 'flirter' here, he will never like you!_

_Then why the hell did he smile at me and introduce himself?_

_Are you stupid? Didn't you see him doing that to ALL the girls including those geeks?_

With my crazy discussion in my brain, I knew I was right. I turned away and continued reading my book and bumped into a girl. I looked up and saw the girl help me to pick up my books. I have a feeling that we will be best friends one day.

She stuck out her hand and introduced herself, "Hi, my name's Angela."

"Isabella, please call me Bella," she smiled and handed me my books. I thanked her and made my way for my class. The teacher in my class started making us to introduce ourselves to our partners that sat next to us and the beautiful blonde girl beside me introduced herself as Rosalie Hale.

We smiled at each other and as today was the first day of school, the teacher let us chat a while before starting class.

"Hi, Bella, so, what's your hobby?" Rosalie asked.

"Reading and going to concerts to watch Ballerina dance." I replied, I simple love watching ballet performances. They are so gentle and consist of so many emotions that anyone could possibly imagine.

"Really? I like watching ballet performances too! But I also like helping girls to makeover." She frowned and pointed to my glasses disapprovingly.

I shrugged and replied, "Then you are surely going to love Alice Swan!"

"You mean the famous fashion designer? Oh my gosh! You know her?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course I do, she's my sister!" I told her proudly.

"I love her designs," she smiled.

"Okay, class, chatting time over, take out your books and we are starting class!" the teacher, Miss Chi, said.

A number of groans and moans could be heard throughout the class.

Finally, break time! I met Angela and we had lunch together.

"Hey, Bella, did you notice the Cullen boys? They are like, so gorgeous!" Angela gushed. I shook my head and said, "They are gorgeous but I think Edward," gesturing at the seat at the Cullens' table although he seems that he have not arrived, "is such a flirter, argg," I traced my finger down my throat and acted like I wanted to puke.

"Oh really?" I heard a familiar voice asked behind me. It's Edward! I could see Angela blushing furiously while I kept my calm. I was used to jerks like this in my old school at Phoenix. (**A/N: No offence for boys in Phoenix…) **

I could see he was _trying _to flirt with me. I huffed when he placed a finger on my chin and pulled me up gently. I frowned and took his finger and pushed it back to him before warning him, "Don't touch me, I hate jerks and flirters who think they can get every girl in the Universe!"

He backed away, obviously not used to rejections and I stomped away. My day was ruined, thanks to him!

Edward's POV:

Wow! Is that even possible? A bookworm just turned me down! Well, I will just ignore her, I don't like her anyway. I was just flirting. I shrugged and sat at my table with Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale. They shook their heads and Rosalie said, "I know that girl, she's in my class and I like her. Obviously, she doesn't like you! First time, eh?" she giggled and Emmett guffawed.

"Who cares? I don't like her anyway, but I have an image what will happen to her after school and tomorrow after what she did to me." I said proudly, gesturing to all the girls throwing daggers at her except the girl sitting with her for lunch, with a worried expression on her face before chasing after Bella.

I waited at my car after school to see what happened to her. All the girls, well, practically all, were waiting for her to come into the car park to jump on her.

She walked in calmly and she seemed to expect this attack as many girls shouted bad words at her. She just shrugged them off until one girl slapped her in the face. Who's that? Oh, Jessica!

She caught her hand and flipped her over before sitting back into her car with a cool expression.

**A/N: Okay, guys, I got this idea but don't think that Edward is someone snobby in my story. He's just used to the fact that every girl is drooling on him. =)**** And he will change little by little as he will be more attracted to Bella. Please review!**

Audition


	2. Chapter 2

Alice called!

Chapter 2

_She caught her hand and flipped her over before sitting back into her car with a cool expression._

Bella POV:

Am I stupid to flip the school bully over? I sighed, what happened has happened and I better not brood about it or I will get a headache. I got out of the car and dragged my feet home.

It is just so boring being alone at home! I made some dinner for Charlie before heading upstairs to do my homework.

Just then, my phone rang.

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked. I heard a familiar laughter in the background and I became hostile.

"What the heck are you calling me for, Edward Cullen?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing, but just to tell you, you're an idiotic girl! Geek, bookworm…" he continued rambling on and on so I just cut the call.

The next day…

"You, Edward Anthony Cullen! You better not call me again! You have NO RIGHT TO!" I screamed at him when I saw him at school. He just shrugs and as I stomped away, he shouted, "BOOKWORM, WATCH YOUR WAY IF NOT YOU WILL KNOCK AGAINST THE WALL!"

I growled at him and walked away even more quickly, and this became a routine. I found myself looking forward to scolding him and him shouting at me and I will use difficult words to make him speechless.

Ha-ha, I forgot to tell you, I am _always _the winner! My phone rang and I took out my phone and asked, "Hello?"

"_Hello? Bella? I'm Alice!"_

"Alice! When are you coming back? How have you been?" I asked excitedly. I could hear the other students whispering to each other when they heard me call Alice. Well, they will think is another 'Alice', who cares anyway.

"_Bella, I got GOOD NEWS!! I'm coming over next week!!" _

"OH MY GOSH! Yay! I won't be alone at home anymore!" I cheered happily to the hyper-active Alice. I could imagine her smile at the other side of the line and I can hear her jumping on the bed too- so typical of Alice and we chatted some more.

I ended the call and saw many and I mean many people are whispering to each other in hushed tones. I groaned and took a mental note- _don't go over active when your favourite sister is coming home._

I skipped way to happily to my class with Edward trailing behind me. I smirked- nothing can bring me into a bad mood, for today. "Hey there, idiotic bookworm," he greeted me, waiting for my attack. I smiled sweetly and greeted him back sarcastically, "Hey there, _Edward_,"

He looked shocked by my reply and I sat on my usual seat with Rosalie in the first class. She smiled at me, "Seems like you had a good day today!" "Yep, I am very happy and no one like the Edward Anthony Cullen can destroy my happy mood!" I smiled cheerfully. She smiled a little and she asked, "Alice coming over soon?" "Yep! Next Monday! Yay! Want to come over for a sleepover while she's here?" I asked her, I am sure Alice will love her!

She smiled happily and nodded. I was about to talk some more when I was interrupted by the teacher. Oh well, maybe I will text Rosalie after school.

Edward's POV:

I can't believe, absolutely can't believe she smiled at me! And how stunning her smile is…

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! Stop daydreaming!" I snapped out of my thoughts immediately and tried to shake off her stunning smile that kept on appearing in my head.

Argg, I am going officially crazy soon! The bell soon rang for the next lesson and I walked with Emmett, who kept on talking about the baseball game we had yesterday. I was only thinking about how bookworm said my name and how stunning her smile is…

"Earth to Edward!" Emmett waved his hands in front of me. I snapped out of my thoughts- again and frowned. "What the heck are you thinking about, man?" Emmett asked. I shook my head and mumbled, "Nothing." "Nope, not nothing," he said popping the 'p'.

I tried walking away from him but he stopped me. "I knew it! It's a girl right? A girl you think you can't woo, I know that face! I had that feeling before when I was wooing Rosalie!" I shrugged and tried to distract him from the topic.

"Er, I heard Rosalie is going for an audition?" I asked. Phew, my plan succeeded. "Ya! They're going to choose someone that is the best in dancing and one who is good in piano among the candidates. Maybe you should go? There's only like, one month left to get ready." He told me.

I rubbed my hand on my chin thoughtfully and replied, "Maybe…"

**A/N: Sorry guys, for the short chapter, I'll try to update more next time cos my mum's nagging at me. Seriously, whose mum doesn't? *roll eyes* Okay guys, lastly, please review! Hopefully, I will update one or two chapters by tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Audition

Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry guys for the late update, I was trying to update faster but was busy lately. Please review! I don't own anything about Twilight and never will and also for the rest of the chapters. I'm tired of writing it, ha-ha.**

Bella POV:

"Really? An audition?" I asked excitedly. Rosalie nodded happily at me. "Do you want to go with me?" she asked. "I'm not very sure, although I practiced ballet regularly." I replied, scratching my chin thoughtfully. "Come on, since you practiced regularly, you'll be great!" she tried to persuade me. "But I don't think I will be good at dancing, there will be so many people better than me like a graceful ballerina like you!"

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Who says I'm going to the audition? And I'm not as good as you said." I widened my eyes in shock and exclaimed, "But Emmett kept on saying that you're going to the audition!" "Well, that's the cover story, actually," she looked around before continuing, "I'm going to the audition in Australia for acting." I smiled and hugged her. Although I can't bear for her to leave, I can escape from the audition! Yahoo!

"Don't think you can escape from the audition! I've already registered your name and I'm accompanying you there," she smirked. "But, how about your audition?" I asked. "My audition is two days after yours." She replied, smirking at me again. I groaned mentally.

"Bella, I know you are good in ballet but I'll give you a few tips before you go for your audition," Rosalie smiled. And she started playing 'the Dying Swan' and danced. I gasped at her graceful movements and her dance that told us of so many emotions.

After that, every day after school, I and Rosalie will come to my house and Charlie was happy that I made a friend. Suddenly, in the middle of my practice, my phone started ringing. I flipped over the phone and answered, "Hello?" "Is this Bella? I'm Jasper," I heard him whisper.

"Oh, what's the problem?" I asked.

"Er, can you meet me at the restaurant down your street?" he asked.

I scratched my forehead and said, "Oh, alright, see you later."

I could hear his smile as I snapped the phone shut. Rosalie was staring at me suspiciously. "Is that my brother?" she asked. I shrugged and nodded. "Why is he calling you?" she asked again. I sighed and told her, "I'm meeting him down the street so I guess this ballet lessons have to end sooner. I will meet you later at your house."

She giggled like a real teenage and that was a rare sight. She hurriedly shoved me into the toilet and made me bathe. I sighed and put on my mother's old shirt although it was a little too big and a dark jean.

She shook her head disapprovingly and handed me a pink blouse and a blue jean. She handed me some contacts too. I shook my head and frowned but got intimidated when she glared at me. She can be scary if she wants to.

I wore the contacts and clothes grumpily and she took me to the dressing table. I was surprised how I look without my glasses. She curled my hair a little and she put on a little make-up but kept it simple.

She smiled when she was done. "You look gorgeous, Bella!" she made me look into the mirror and I gasped. I have to admit that she was really good at making me, a plain Jane, into a normal girl that is not that plain.

"Wow, I don't look so plain now, I finally look like a normal teenager!" I exclaimed. "Bella, you are gorgeous, trust me," Rosalie smiled. She gave me two choices, flats or high heels. The answer is obvious, flats of course.

Rosalie was really fast. She did all this in 10 minutes. She is like Alice only difference is that Alice took 7 minutes which was really fast! I stepped out to the street and boys whistled. I was really getting uncomfortable.

Jasper's POV:

Wow, I wonder who that gorgeous lady is walking up. When she got closer, I realized it was Bella. I waved to her and she smiled. For once, she did not trip. Boys were throwing glares at me and I shrugged.

"Okay, so what's the point asking me here?" I asked curiously. I smiled and replied, "Actually, Emmett dared me to find out Edward's weakness. But I don't seem to know, do you know?" she groaned and said, "Do you really think I want to know what the jerk weakness is? Let alone know."

I nodded my head and my phone started ringing twice. I took it as a signal. I waved to the waiter and I whispered to him. Bella looked confused when I held the violin. I started playing it. She looked lost in my music when I finished and I was glad that my skills did not become rusty.

We chatted some more until she got up and said, "I need to go to the washroom." I nodded and pointed to the direction where the washroom is.

Suddenly, she tripped. I caught her and she looked up to me and blush. Just then, I heard a hiss and someone came storming in. I whispered to Bella, "I think I found his weakness."

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, my writer block had some problems. Ha-ha. Well, this chapter was a little short because I think this is an interesting way of ending the chapter. Lastly, please review everyone, I love reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

His weakness

Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! And sorry for grammatical errors!**

_I whispered to Bella, "I think I found his weakness."_

Jasper's POV:

I grinned and gave a thumbs-up to Emmett. Emmett grinned at me while trying to stop Edward from making a scene.

"What the heck are you doing here, Edward?" Bella asked, confused. Edward seemed shocked by her beautiful appearance and recovered.

"Why should I not be here?! You own this place?" Edward asked sarcastically. Bella looked taken back by his outburst and frowned. She tugged my arm and mouthed a 'let's go'.

I was laughing mentally. Edward will kill me when we do that. I nodded and Bella dragged me outside. Edward went stomping up and pulled me by the collar to an alley, leaving Bella with a confused expression.

"You are dating BELLA SWAN?!" Edward asked, agitated. I shrugged, "Is that counted? Why are you so angry? You like her?" I asked while grinning. Edward seemed to calm down after a while and said, "No, I don't care what you're doing with her."

"Then why do you look so angry?" I shouted at him when he was walking away. "Well, she refused me and I'm a popular guy like you for your information and she instead go out with you and left me to embarrass myself? Ridiculous!" he replied and stomped away.

I grinned to Emmett who was recording the whole thing down. "This is priceless! I finally found something!" Emmett guffawed while telling me. I was thinking that Edward excuse was so… lame!

"You owe me one!" I hi-fived him and I went to walk Bella home. "Jasper? What happened?" she asked curiously. I shrugged and tried to stifle my laughter and was happy when I did that.

Rosalie was waiting for her at the door step and Bella went to hug her before going into her house. Rosalie was also part of the plan and asked, "Smooth?" "Yep!" I replied and gave her a thumbs-up.

She mouthed a 'good' before going in with Bella.

Bella POV:

"Bella, what happened at the restaurant?" Rosalie asked. I shrugged and said, "Edward came storming in when I fell and Jasper caught me."

She squealed and bounced here and there and she asked, "Can I have a sleepover here tonight with you and Alice? Oh, please?" her puppy eyes is really good! I have no choice but to agree although I know I will be tortured by both of them for a makeover tomorrow.

"Wait a minute! What? Alice?!" I exclaimed, surprised by the news. She grinned and nodded. "Well, when you are going out with Jasper," she giggled, "Alice called and said she will be reaching here at about 10.30pm."

Now I'm starting to squeal like Alice. I bounced all around and hugged Rosalie. She smiled at me. I really like Rosalie, she is like a sister to me.

I looked at the clock, it says 10pm. Oh, I can't wait! Rosalie started to chat with me about random stuff and I was really confused when she kept on talking about the player, Edward. I frowned and asked, "Quit talking about that idiotic Edward!" she seemed hurt by what I said and I quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, it's just that, I hate Edward."

She shook her head and continued chatting with me until the clock says 10.25pm. We went out of the house hurriedly and soon saw Alice's sports car racing up.

Alice literally jumped out of the car seat before hugging both me and Rosalie. "Alice, I thought you were returning next Monday? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "It was a surprise!" she squealed and went bouncing into the house while dragging me and Rosalie in.

We rolled our eyes and Alice took out all her make-up and stuff. Those stuff to me were really unnecessary! But I helped her anyway. She turned around and saw the old grey T-shirt I am wearing after the dinner with Jasper and frowned.

"ISABELLA SWAN! Where are the clothes I bought you?" she screamed at me, horrified at the sight. I pointed to my wardrobe and she found her clothes and the drawer. "Why didn't you wear it?" she asked. I shrugged, and she seemed really tired of it.

Rosalie POV:

I found it strangely amusing when Alice shouted at her when she looked at her clothing. I wanted to but I stopped myself by giving her a makeover for Jasper's date. It was lucky that I bought my 'extra clothing' help her makeover.

I grinned and watched the scene where Alice was trying to teach her which clothes she should wear. But gave up and started arranging them in a complete set.

Bella seemed really amused and when Alice eyes lit up. She got horrified and jumped behind me. I giggled. Alice suddenly started becoming hyper-active again by chanting, "I will give you a makeover! I will give you a makeover! I will give you a makeover! TOMORROW!"

I shook my head, amused by the situation while Bella glared at me, trying to stop me from giggling. "Rosalie, are you in?" Alice asked me excitedly. I nodded my head and we hi-fived. Bella screamed in horror and ran to her bed to cover her head.

We started laughing again. And Bella could not help it, but get out of the blanket before laughing with us too! We grinned and started chatting until 11.45pm.

"OH NO! I need my beauty sleep! Off the light and good night!" Alice said cheerfully before sleeping. I looked at her with my jaws wide open. Bella giggled and said, "Don't mind her, she's always like this."

She went to off the light and we slept. I am really looking forward to tomorrow!

Bella POV:

"Bella, wake up! Wake up!" I heard Alice calling me. I groaned and covered my ears with a pillow. After a while, it was silent until Alice started screaming, "It's 9.30am! Bella, we're late!" I jumped out of my bed in fright and looked at the clock.

I sighed when it said 5.45am. School was starting at 7.15! What is she calling me up so early for? Rosalie was awake too. I groaned and went to wash myself before wearing a simple black shirt and long pants.

Alice looked ready to faint when she saw me wearing spectacles and my clothing. She and Rosalie dragged me up and I screamed. Alice suddenly looked evil and whispered, "Don't wake Charlie up, or you will have a masking tape!"

I looked really frightened and let them do my makeover. Rosalie helped me choose the clothing and Alice nodded approvingly, clearly pleased. She continued curling my hair into soft curls and helping me to do make-up.

After exactly 15 minutes, she was done. (Alice takes longer if she has time to spare) I looked in the mirror and smiled, wondering who was the girl in the mirror that looked like me but much more beautiful. Alice and Rosalie turned me over and gasped in delight.

They pulled me down and onto the breakfast table. And we started eating. I glanced at the clock; it was 6.30am after all of us was done making up or something.

We strolled out while waving good-bye to Charlie. We piled into the Volvo and Alice decided to drive although I kept on insisting to Rosalie not to let her. Rosalie didn't know Alice's crazy driving!

I shook my head and fasten my seatbelt before holding on tightly to the driver's seat. Rosalie smiled and shook her head, thinking that I'm exaggerating. When we reached the school, Alice and Rosalie told me to go out the last.

When Alice stepped out of the car, all the people staring gasped and many of them ran up to her for signature. She smiled and shook hands with them before giving them her signature. I rolled my eyes and stepped out.

There was a deadly silent in the car park until Edward asked, "Bella?"

**A/N: Sorry for late update guys, really sorry! :( please review, I love them and hopefully, I will update faster! **


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected situation

Chapter 5

_There was a deadly silent in the car park until Edward asked, "Bella?"_

Edward POV:

I never thought Bella will be so beautiful. i saw her blushing when a swarm of boys ran up to her asking her to be their dating partner. I felt anger inside me, I had never felt this way before. Well, I don't care.

Jasper was grinning at my reaction and he asked, "Well, well, getting a little attached, aren't we?" I caught him staring at Alice a moment ago so I teased him back, "Well, well, getting _too _attached, aren't we?" I saw him blushed and I smirked and started walking towards the exit.

Before Jasper could say something, Tanya came up and said in her sickly sweet voice, "Hi, Edward! Isn't Bella being stupid to think that you will be attracted to her after a makeover? I'm sure I'm a hundred times better than her, aren't I, Edward?"

I wanted to vomit from her vainness and but gave her a peck on the lips before leaving for class. What a beautiful but vain girl, even Bella is way better than her. What am I thinking? Bella? I saw Tanya ran up to me and groaned.

Bella POV:

I never had so many boys wooing me and was taken aback while Alice and Rosalie just laugh. They just ushered me to my first class which Edward was in with me that day and I sighed.

When my teacher noticed that Edward is late for classes, wasting the class's precious 10 minutes. "Bella, can you help me to get Edward back to classes?" asked. I nodded and went to get the bastard.

I was sure he is in the closet as I saw him and Tanya walking into it. I felt a pang of revolt rushing up towards me and another feeling that made me angry. I shook the feeling off and walked towards it.

I knocked on the closet before opening it just in time to see them making out, locked in a passionate kiss. Eww, that's disgusting! I coughed loudly and they turned around.

I almost laughed when I saw Tanya's lipstick all over Edward's chin and lips and Edward's hair more messed up than before. I would really like to take a picture but was too busy controlling my laughter and a stronger feeling… triumph?

I shrugged the feeling off and said, "Edward, and the WHOLE class is waiting for you, can you please make out after school?" I saw Tanya blushing furiously and she arranged her hair in place and helped Edward to clean her lipstick away.

Well, my job is done and I went back to class. I felt Edward tapped me and I glared at him, obviously letting out the anger I felt earlier. "What the heck are you doing? Making out with Tanya while the whole class is waiting for you?!" I shouted at him.

He cocked his eyebrows, obviously amused by my reaction. "Well, are you jealous?" I smirked, replying, "Oh, I wonder who's really jealous to grab Jasper by his collar?" he looked caught off guard and I stomped away, obviously winning this round. I smirked again.

Edward's POV:

Me? Jealous? Is that bookworm really crazy? But I can't help but gaze at her amazing beautiful brown eyes and the fact that her fashion sense has improved. I shook my head from the thoughts and I tried to think of something else, like the music class for people who are joining the audition after school.

I walked into the classroom coolly, avoiding the glares from , who is such a lame teacher and winked at the girls who are smiling at me. They seemed ready to faint. I smirked, Cullen's charm _always _work.

I went over to sit with Bella, who is my biology partner. I tried my winking on her but she just rolled her eyes, making her look cute. Wait, did I just say _cute_? Tanya is better than her, Lauren is better than her, Jessica is better than her…. I continued ticking girls off my list to avoid thinking about Bella.

Finally, the class end and it was break time. I was going to mock Bella again, which I made it as my hobby, when Lauren kissed me.

Bella POV:

I saw Edward going into the same closet as Tanya with Lauren; I rolled my eyes, kissing again… My _innocent _eyes were not innocent anymore from the scene in the morning. I giggled. Alice and Jasper were talking like old friends together. And as Jasper and Alice were into each other, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and me ended up sitting together.

When they noticed me giggling, they turned over to face me before asking, "What are you giggling for?" I giggled again as they had said that sentence together. They blushed and I smiled. "What are you giggling about?" Alice asked again, trying to get me away from the subject. I smirked- I'm not going to let her off tonight!

"I got my innocent eyes hurt this morning," I pouted and tried to say it sadly.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper looked ready to fall off their seats laughing. "What happened?" they asked, trying to feign innocent. I grinned, "You know very well what happened, I caught them making out in the closet which was absolutely disgusting and that idiotic Edward thinks I'm jealous! Bullshit!"

Alice frowned and commented, "Bella, language." I rolled my eyes and apologized to her.

Edward came into the cafeteria just when Emmett told us another joke about Edward when he was making out with another girl, Esme caught him and thought he was having an affair behind his other 'girlfriend' whom he was making out with a few days before and grounded him for a week.

We laughed and tried to regain our composure when Edward came to sit beside me. I got really uncomfortable and everyone looked ready to laugh again at my situation. I got up and excused myself but before strolling out and I tripped. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the fall, but it didn't come.

I felt strong arms wrapped around me and I turned, letting out a gasp when I realized I'm standing very close to him. He seemed to be looking inside my brown eyes like I was looking inside his green ones.

_Bella, let go off him!_

_Why should I? His eyes are so beautiful…_

_He's a player, Bella!_

At that thought, I snapped out of my trance and pushed Edward away before heading for Alice. She was skipping around outside when I and Edward was staring at each other and her bubbly character never failed to make me happy. I giggled.

"Bella, remember the music class for the audition?" Rosalie reminded me. "You need to reach there after school, take deep breaths and don't be nervous! Remember the tips I taught you and good luck!" she smiled at me. I managed a weak smile, somehow I managed to get by all my classes to find myself getting into music room earlier.

I heard someone open the door I turned around to find a shocked Edward Cullen standing at the door looking at me.


	6. Chapter 6

The music class

Chapter 6

**A/N: I would like to thank you guys for your reviews first! That made my day! =) I will try updating a chapter everyday! **

Edward's POV:

What?! Bella is here? She was smiling at me, that stunning smile of hers, and then she frowned at my dazzled expression, causing me to snap out of my daze.

Her hair was tied up to a bun, a few strands of hair tumbling down, behind her ears. Her ballet outfit made her looks even more stunning. "Eddie! Why are you here?" I heard someone, oh, Lauren asked excitedly.

Playing is one thing, being overly mushy is another thing. I shuddered. I saw Bella trying to stifle her laughter but was unsuccessful. She ended up rolling on the floor.

Lauren narrowed her eyes; she was going to do something when I stopped her. Just then, girls came in and some boys too. I hurriedly went to sit with some of the other boys before Lauren say or do anything.

Almost all the boys were attempting to get Bella's attention. Now it's my turn to narrow my eyes. I frowned and Tanya who thought that I'm her boyfriend, which is absolutely impossible, tugged on my hand and asked, "What's wrong, Eddie-kins?"

I shuddered for the second time today. The teacher finally walked in and asked the participants to start. I waited for my turn which was after Lauren, I sighed.

Just then, it was Bella's turn. I noticed that almost every boy in the room was staring at her attentively. She curtsies, then started her ballet dancing. (**A/N: Sorry guys, I don't know how a ballerina dance, so I can't describe it…)**

When she finished, she was greeted by a loud applause and whistles from other boys. She curtsies again and went back to her seat to read her book.

When I finished, all the girls were looking at me with a dreamy expression, except Bella. I frowned mentally and bowed to everyone. I went to sit next to Bella but she ignored me.

Well, that's interesting! Normally, the girl would have hugged me. I tried dazzling her but it was no use. I sighed, and gave up. I think I saw her sigh with…relief?

The teacher gave us some tips and techniques which I think is of no use and dismissed us. Bella grabbed her bag and raced for the school gate.

I frowned again and wanted to chase after her but was dragged away by Tanya.

Bella POV:

Edward is trying to dazzle me just now; luckily I have my book with me. Whew! That was so close! I almost fell into his trap! I hurriedly drove back home and saw Rosalie watching TV.

I jumped, frightened by her sudden presence. She rolled her eyes and said, "Please, I got here earlier than you! I should be frightened! Oh ya, how did the class go?" I told her what had happened but left out a part about the dazzling.

She seemed to know something had happened but stopped prying. "Where's Alice?" I asked, and guessed the answer. "Oh, she went out on a date with Jasper!" Rosalie half exclaimed, half giggled. I smiled. It is certainly good for Alice to have found her very own soul mate. I am quite sure this would be the last guy she is dating.

Rosalie went on eating her salad. I sighed, "I'm bored." She nodded her head too. "So what do you suggest we do?" I asked Rosalie. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "What about watching a movie, just two of us, having a girls' time?" she asked excitedly.

I nodded my head and went up to change into the white blouse and blue jeans before tying my hair up into a ponytail. Rosalie smiled at me at the stairs. "Your fashion sense finally improved or you have someone you want to impress?" she giggled. I blushed a little before grabbing my purse.

We started chatting on random topics and we reached the cinema. We bought the tickets and went into the cinema. "Bella, I will be sitting on the right side of you, okay?" I nodded, wondering why she told me that. Then I realized she bought horror movie tickets!

"Rosalie, I'm gonna kill you!" I growled. She giggled, thinking that my reaction was really funny.

Rosalie POV:  
I grinned at Bella again. The movie was starting and I'm quite sure she will be too engrossed in the movie to notice that I left. I grinned mentally.

She went to sit beside me and the movie started. Her eyes was becoming glued to the screen and I called Emmett, letting it ring two times before I sneaked out.

I paused at the door to see if it's going according to plan. Yes, Edward is coming to sit next to Bella! I grinned to myself and headed out to find Emmett.

I love playing matchmaking! Ha-ha. I know that Edward love her or at least like her differently from other girls, that's why I tried pairing them up, knowing that Bella will be happy in the end.

Bella POV:

I screamed again and grabbed Rosalie's arm next to me. I felt her hand wrap around mine and I felt a sense of security. Wait a minute! Rosalie won't do this! Who the heck is this? I turned around to find a grinning Edward next to me.

I gritted my teeth; sure that it was Rosalie playing matchmaking. I pulled my hand out of his grasp and he looked hurt. I think he acts pretty well. I put my hands on my lap instead and wanted to leave.

But why should I leave and waste my money because of Edward? No, idiotic guy? I sighed and sat down again.

The movie finally ended. I got up from my seat but Edward grabbed my hand. I frowned and looked at him. "Come with me for a cup of coffee, please?" he asked. Argg, he is dazzling me again! I had no choice but agree.

We were on our way to the café when someone accidentally knocked into me and I fell. I closed my eyes, but was instead greeted by emerald green eyes. I gulped silently.

He was leaning closer and closer…

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! Please review! I love them!**


	7. Chapter 7

Causing Jealousy

Chapter 7

**A/N: hey guys, hope you like this chapter! I was listening to a song and got some ideas! I love reviews! Really appreciate them!**

_He was leaning closer and closer…_

Bella POV:

OMG! I knew that! I shouldn't have agreed to go out with him! He's a player! I hurriedly jerked my head to a side. The kiss landed on my cheek instead and I sighed a breath of relief internally.

He seemed a bit disappointed but he also seemed happy that he finally gets to kiss me. I felt a little disgusted and also happy. I pushed him away. He looked confused and asked, "What's the matter, Bella?"I frowned and turned back.

"What's the problem?! You want to know?!" I screamed. He looked shocked but nodded. "You are a jerk! You are a player; you play around with girls' feeling and then dump them! What's the problem?!" I screamed sarcastically at the last part. He looked taken aback.

I started running away and bumped into Lauren. What a bad time! I smirked. When she saw it was me, she started shouting vulgarities at me. I pushed her against the wall before running away again. Oops, too late. I felt Edward grabbing my arm. I groaned.

I tried not to turn around then I heard him ask, "What exactly is your problem?" I pulled out of his grasp and shouted, "Leave me alone! You will find someone much more prettier than me soon!" I started taking off without anyone running away again.

That night, Alice saw my grouchy face and decided that yellow hair is better and colored my hair yellow. I was in no mood to fight with her and imagine my horror when I saw my hair yellow in the morning! I yelled for Alice and she smiled. "Okay, let's make your hair straight! It'll be perfect!" I groaned but let her do it.

I went to school and everyone almost cannot recognize me. I shrugged and walked to the school building with the hyper Alice as usual. Suddenly, I saw Edward walking through the hallway with another girl. Oh, her name's Eileen, the girl who came into our school a month ago.

I felt a sharp pain in my heart but ignored it. I walked past Edward and think he deliberately place his hand around Eileen's waist. I frowned and thought that two can play the game.

"I would like to choose three representatives from our class to go on a trip to Canada for the audition. These three pupils have to have good academic results also so I decided on Edward, Bella and Eileen!" our homeroom teacher announced.

I felt shocked and boys came over as well as some girls congratulated me. Edward just hugged Eileen. I frowned and thank them. We are departing in the next month, so I guess I have some time to shop for some winter clothes.

I went to find Alice after school and she smiled happily, "Of course, I will help you!" I laughed and got on my Volvo with her. She started her maniac driving and told me that she had called Rosalie. I smiled; it was great to have your sister around and even better to have a sister-like friend with you.

I went home to change my clothes and went off shopping. We laughed and chatted about girls stuff on the way and of course, the stuff will consist of boys like Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmett. I looked at Alice and asked, "How are things with you and Jasper?" she blushed- she must have really like Jasper.

"How are things with Edward then?" Rosalie asked. I frowned and tried to get out of the topic to no avail. Alice whispered something to her she frowned and nodded. I knew that they were talking about Edward's new girlfriend. I got a feeling that Edward is going to keep her as a girlfriend for a few months instead of days.

I sighed as Alice and Rosalie helped me to pick out outfits for me. "Bella, when's audition?" Rosalie asked. "Oh, about a day after we reached Canada," I replied. "YOU HAVEN'T GOT YOUR BALLET OUTFIT!" Alice screamed in horror. I hushed her and told her it's a small thing. She frowned at me and dragged me to the ballet shop in another mall.

I sighed and pointed and accusing finger at Rosalie. She just giggled. When we pass by the piano store I went in to see what I can buy for Jacob, my elder brother.

I heard a girl giggling and turned around to find Edward and Eileen. "Hi, Eileen!" I greeted cheerfully. She seems quite a nice girl. Everyone followed suit although Alice and Rosalie was throwing daggers at Edward. He smiled weakly at us.

"Alice, which piano would he like better?" I asked. Alice smiled and Rosalie pointed to a classic piano near the shop entrance. I looked at the design, thinking it's quite good and asked Alice if the piano is okay. She nodded and we ordered it.

She hurriedly dragged me to the ballet store and pointed out a few dresses which I say is either 'too revealing' or 'too overdressed'. She frowned and threw me one ballet outfit. I groaned and she smirked. She forced me to wear the outfit and I had no choice.

She seemed very satisfied with her taste and bought it.

Rosalie's POV:

I am quite puzzled by the sleepover that Alice is arranging tonight but was thinking that maybe I will have fun. **(A/N: Sorry guys, but I decided to skip the part until Bella is sleeping! I will make it up to you the next chapter, I hope!)**

When Alice saw Bella sleeping quite soundly, she pulled me into the study room and asked, "Did you see Edward's face when we mentioned Jacob?" I nodded then got angry at what he did to my best friend or rather, sort of sister.

"That jerk deserves it! I don't care if he feels pain or something!" I whispered screamed. She nodded and said, "I somehow think that something terrible is going to happen in Canada…"

**A/N: I would like to know if you would like me to skip the day until the month they are going away or continue like that. Hope you review to tell me!**


	8. Chapter 8

The chosen pairs

Chapter 8

**A/N: In case anyone's confused, the three were chosen because of their talents in the music class as the school wanted to send out good representatives instead of people who have no talents. I was quite disappointed that I only CroseMyHeart108 had reviewed ****the last chapter but thank you guys for your support. Okay, enough of my crap, let's get the story going…**

One month later…

Bella POV:

"BELLA!!! You must call me when you get there alright? Remember to wear the clothes I bought you!" I hugged my wailing sister as she fussed over me. I saw a tear escape from Charlie's eye but I know he was happy for me.

"Dad, I will call you and Alice as soon as I reached there, no worries," I smiled at them. Charlie and I enveloped into an awkward hug. "Be careful there, okay kid? Remember to wear your sweater when it gets cold," Charlie said. I could see that he was really worried.

I kissed Charlie on the cheek and hugged Alice again. She kissed me on the cheek before saying, "Bella, I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen at Canada, so keep a lookout and don't get repulsive if something really happens." I nodded my head- I learnt to trust Alice's feelings as they were really accurate.

I waved to them again and I stepped onto the plane. What bad luck, I was sitting in between Edward and Eileen, the two lovebirds. I tried to walk coolly over there and I asked, "Eileen, would you like to sit at my place?"

She seemed really glad and we exchanged places. I could see a disappointment in Edward's eye; no I must be imagining it. I looked into his emerald green eyes again and the feeling seemed to have disappeared. Well, then I had imagine it.

I took out my sweet and started sucking it as I listened to the songs on plane. I turned around to see Edward and Eileen kissing. I sighed mentally and read my book. Just then, I got a call from Jacob. "Hello, Jacob! What's up?" I asked, trying to act cheerful.

I could feel Edward looking at me, or glaring is a better description. Could he be jealous? Nope, impossible. "Bella, I heard you are going to Canada for the audition and I and my girlfriend's staying here, and I'm now at our place. Her place is quite near the studio, so you-" Jacob haven't finished his sentence when I heard a girl snatch his phone away.

"Hello, Jacob's sis? I'm Renesmee! So are you going to stay with us?? I would love you to come you know?" she said energetically. She reminds me of Alice. I burst out giggling. Edward and Eileen were looking at me with weird looks.

I ignored them and replied excitedly, "Sure, I'd love to! See you later then! I think I will reach the airport at about 11.00pm. See you there!" I heard her saying good bye and asking me to take care before cutting the line as she bounced off to get ready.

I smiled again and I heard Edward asked, "Who is this Jacob guy?" I could hear something else in his voice. "It's none of your business; go continue your 'business' with Eileen." I replied, putting air quotes in the air.

He looked hurt and became silent. Just then, Eileen came back from the washroom. I smiled kindly at her and she smiled back. "So, you love dancing?" she asked, trying to start a conversation. "Yep! It tends to lighten up my mood, what about you?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "Well, same as you although I like listening to piano songs better." "Oh, you mean Debussy (**A/N: I don't know how it's spelled but forgive me if I spelled it wrongly.)**? I love his songs!" I replied excitedly. "What? You listen to Debussy?" Edward asked, amazed.

"Why not? His songs are great, it makes my mood better and it's really-" I was interrupted by Edward. "Ya, you know it's like soothing your nerves and it's kind of a song for dancing if you like slow dance!" "Ya, I love slow dances! And the song can…" we went babbling until the plane landed.

I saw Eileen pouting as we had been too immersed in our conversation. I gave her an apology look and she just shrug before kissing Edward on the cheek. I felt a tinge of sadness and jealousy but shrugged it off and I waved to them before walking towards Jacob and the girl beside him whom I assumed is his girlfriend.

"Hi, Bella!" she shrieked before giving me a big hug. I giggled and greeted her back. "Bella!" I heard Edward call. I spun around to see him walking over to me. I rolled my eyes and asked, "What the hell?" "Err, can you maybe give me your number and your address so maybe I can fetch you and Eileen to the audition. It will be more convenient," he tried persuading me.

After a while of protests, I gave in to Edward and gave them to him. I walked away with Jacob and Renesmee. "So, your boyfriend huh?" Jacob teased me. I shook my head, "Nope, too popular, a player and has a girlfriend." "Aww, I thought you two were a couple you know!" Renesmee said disappointment evident in her voice. I rolled my eyes and called Alice and Charlie.

Jacob kissed her nose and she cheered up almost immediately. I pretended to be annoyed and they laughed. I went into the backseat and we took off. It was quite far from Renesmee's house so we chatted to know each other well.

"Wow, Renesmee, you like to read _Wuthering Heights_ too?" I asked, amazed. She smiled and just then, we reached their house. It was almost 3pm after we ate our lunch. I went upstairs to prepare my clothing and make-up, and then started practicing ballet.

By then, it was 5pm. I went down to chat with the two lovebirds and as they say, time flies when you're having fun. It was already 7pm. As we were too busy chatting to notice the time, we had to eat instant noodles.

Then after watching television, it was 9pm. "Little sis, time to go for bed!" I heard Jacob say. I stuck my tongue out at him and ignored him. Renesmee tried not to giggle but ended up laughing while clutching her stomach when we started fighting for the remote control.

Jacob won this time, I shook my head in frustration and he smirked. I rolled my eyes again and went upstairs to sleep. I just couldn't. Just then, someone knocked on my door, it was Renesmee.

"Am I disturbing you?" she asked. I shook my head. "Well, firstly, I would like to wish you good luck for tomorrow's audition. And now the very important thing…" I widened my eyes and looked at her.

"Can I help you to make-up? Please?" she pleaded. I sighed and gave in. she squealed in delight before bouncing off to her room. I smiled and went to sleep.

I heard my alarm clock ringing- it was 8am. I have to get to the studio by 10am. I yawned and got up. "You finally got up? Your breakfast is downstairs and go to shower after that!" she said. I nodded my head and did what she asked.

When she was helping me to get ready, my phone rang. I picked it up and a velvety voice spoke, no doubt- Edward. "Beautiful, coming over to fetch you at 9.30am," Edward said cheerfully. "Don't call me beautiful, you've a girlfriend!" I replied, laughing. We are like friends now.

When Edward came to fetch me, all three of us were chatting happily. When it is my turn, Edward kissed my hand and said, "Good luck, Bella." I blushed and nodded. "You too, and don't forget that you've a girlfriend." He grinned and replied, "She's not here anyway." I rolled my eyes and went inside.

I greeted the judges and started my performance. At the end, I saw them with their mouths gaping. I am kind of confused, what the hell is wrong with them?!

After the break, the judges started to announce the performing team. "Cecilia with Clement, Isabella with Edward, Carol with Justin, Trish and Will, Tanya with Laurent, Kate with Garrett and lastly, Angela with Jorge." I and Edward looked at each other, wide-eyed. Eileen just sulked for not being chosen.

I could see that Edward was really surprised by the teams. Eileen, Felicia and Jane will be anyone's substitute for the ballerinas. I called Alice immediately to tell her the good news and she squealed with joy.

After calling her, I headed for the car park where Renesmee said she will fetch me. It was quite deserted and Edward said he will wait for Eileen to calm down before heading for the car park.

"Bella, how're you?" I heard a menacing voice ask. I turned around to see my ex-boyfriend, James, holding a knife.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you like this chapter and please… review! Thank you very much for your support!**


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's phobia

Chapter 9

"_Bella, how're you?" I heard a menacing voice ask. I turned around to see my ex-boyfriend, James, holding a knife._

Bella POV:

"NO!!! Stay… stay away from me!" I screamed. I had a phobia of knives since I was 16 and James knows it. He was the one who made the deep cut on my arm when I broke up with him.

I don't know why, but I pressed Edward's contact and started screaming for help. In an instant, James came over and clamped my mouth. I tried biting him but it was no use. And he started dragging me away.

Edward's POV:

I heard my phone ring and picked it up. I heard muffled screams and that sound like… hey, the phone disconnected! Damn it! I looked at my past calls and it was Bella. Shit! I knew I shouldn't have left her there alone!

I ran down to the car park and found no one. Weird, I thought Bella was here? I frowned; she must be in some serious trouble. I sneaked silently across the park and frowned again. Where could she be?

"Bella! Where are you? Bella!" I shouted. It remained silent. Just then, I saw Renesmee waiting there with her car. "Renesmee, did Bella go home with you?" I asked hopefully.

She asked, "Aren't I waiting for her now?" "GODAMNIT!" I shouted as I smashed my fist against the wall. She furrowed her eyebrows in surprise and asked, "You saw Bella? Where is she?"

"I don't know, she-"I got interrupted when I heard someone screaming for help.

"Bella!" I exclaimed and I ran towards the source of voice. I saw a guy turning over to face me and grinned, "Hey, pretty boy! What're you doing here?" "Stop hitting me!" I heard Bella's voice sobbing and it hurt to hear.

I lost all my focus immediately. I punched James in his shoulder and kicked him in the stomach. I ran over to a door and wrenched it open and saw a tough guy standing there.

"What, you coming to take the girl? You-" he haven't even finish his sentence and I pounced on him and started punching and kicking him. How dare he attack my Bella! He fainted after the punches and I grinned in triumph and my face turn into concern when I saw Bella sobbing quietly.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked, concerned. She seemed not to be alright although she nodded her head. What a bad liar! I smiled weakly at her and said, "Let's go home." She nodded again this time and she collapse when she tried standing up.

I smiled at her and despite her protests, although most girls like Lauren and Tanya will agree instantly, I carried her out of the room and I saw Renesmee pacing anxiously outside the door. I smiled at her reassuring that Bella is fine.

"Oh my gosh! Did James come and harass you again?" I heard a tone of disgust in Renesmee's voice when she asked. Bella nodded weakly. She fumed and called Jacob and she smiled evilly. "Okay, got it!" she looked at my face of astonishment and burst out giggling.

I lifted my eyebrow and asked Bella but she seemed to be quiet. I sighed and suddenly remembered about the plan to make Bella jealous and felt bad immediately. I brought Bella into my car to find a fuming Eileen standing there. "Edward, where the heck are you? Do you know you're really late?" she asked.

I heard Bella sighed a little and she waved to Renesmee and Bella started getting down from my back. She staggered a bit but she seemed fine other than that. She slung her hand over Renesmee's shoulder before mouthing a 'thank you' to me and pointed to Eileen.

I sighed internally and brought Eileen to my car. She squealed again and kissed my lightly on my lips.

Bella POV:

Wow! I never would have thought that anyone could be so angry! He was literally smoking! I winced when I rubbed my arm lightly. Renesmee looked at me with genuine concern. "Are you okay?" I nodded and bit my lip from wincing again when she touched my bruise.

She frowned and said, "Jacob, bring her to the hospital instead." I shook my head but she looked at me with such fiery that I cower. My phone rang I picked it up with much difficulty and I answered, "Hello?"

"Bella, are you alright? I heard from Edward that you injure your arm. Are you really alright?" I heard Alice ask anxiously. "I'm fine, no broken bones." I rolled my eyes. "See, I told you something is going to happen but you won't be more careful!" she ranted.

I sighed dramatically and replied, "Alice, that was unexpected." I heard her sigh too but she just said, "Take care and call me when you reach your brother's home."

I agreed and cut the call. I went over for the doctor to examined and he frowned and asked, "Are you being beaten by someone?" before I could reply, Renesmee replied, "Yes, she is, but I think he is going through hell now." The doctor grinned and I think he misunderstood her terms of 'hell' to police.

Renesmee's term of 'hell' means the guy being put into extreme pain. I wonder what she did when I was being carried by Edward. That thought sent me a blush. She furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "Bella, are you alright? Why are you blushing?" I shook my head and looked at my hands.

A few days later, my bruise has finally recovered. I looked over the mirror to check if my face look okay before heading towards where Edward _and _Eileen will be staying for the week.

I knocked on the door but no one seems to answer and the door was unlocked. So I went into it and smiled. This place was huge man! I heard giggling from upstairs and I went up to look. I placed my hand on the doorknob and was about to open it when Eileen came over and shook her head.

"Eileen, why are you crying?" I asked, concerned. She was actually quite a nice girl. "Edward..he…" she sobbed hysterically. I opened the door and froze at what I saw in front of me.

**A/N: Thanks for your support! Please review I really love them! I might not be updating regularly now as I'm not really free these days but I ****am quite disappointed with my first story's reviews and deleted it..= ( ha-ha, I will try to write better for the rest of the chapters! Thank you for your reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

Their first kiss

Chapter 10

**A/N: I love you guys, and thank you for your kind reviews! Now, let's get on to the story!**

_I opened the door and froze at what I saw in front of me._

Edward's POV:

I kissed Eileen on her lips again although I was still watching Bella. Renesmee seems to be comforting her, alright, then I better go. I pulled away from Eileen and drove to our rented house.

"Edward, I think I will be going to shop for a while," Eileen said, looking at me adoringly. I smiled, I do like Eileen, as a sister. She is different from other girls. But I like Bella more. I shook my head a little, trying to keep Bella out of my mind.

I waved to Eileen and she smiled before getting into the car. Half an hour later, I heard someone knocking at the door. I opened and saw Tanya standing there. She is really beautiful but Bella… sheesh! Edward, stop comparing every girl with Bella!

"Hi, Edward!" she greeted me cheerfully. I nodded and smiled at her. She looked ready to faint. I sighed internally, she's not in my group at all, why is she here? Oh, wait, I can guess. "Tanya, I don't think it's good for you to be here, I have a girlfriend, you know?" I tried to get her out.

She acted hurt and suddenly slipped. I caught her and tried to take this chance and get her out of the house before Eileen comes back or she will mistaken us for doing something wrong. She smirked and suddenly kissed me on my lips. Okay, I regretted for saving her, I should have kicked her out immediately.

I shut the door to her face and went up to my room. She probably will not disturb me anymore. I sighed, and switched on my radio to listen to songs by Debussy. I heard knocking on my door but ignored it, surely another girl. Then it became quiet. Great! I congratulated myself.

My head suddenly snapped up when I heard someone approaching my bedroom. Shit! I forgot to lock the door just now! I opened the door to find Tanya standing there. I groaned and said, "Tanya, can you please get out?" she pouted and I sighed. She went over to sit on my bed and she patted on her side.

She really treats this like her home! I went over and sat down. "Why don't you just get out?" I asked, I was losing my patience. I saw her smirk, oh oh, that is not good. She held my diary and I had wrote a lot of things about Bella in it! Oh my gosh! I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Oh, Eddie is blushing!" she said, stroking or trying to stroke my cheek. I pushed her out off the way and asked, "What do you want?" She answered simply, "Kiss me." She closed her eyes and leaned forward but I turned my head out of the way. I tried to snatch the book instead and she frowned.

"If you don't, your book will be shown to Bella!" she chanted. I had really no choice. She leaned in again and I kissed her. I tried pushing her away but she was really strong. I think I heard sobbing. Then I heard a gasp and tried to push Tanya away harder. I succeeded and turned up to see Eileen and Bella standing there.

Eileen's eyes were red and I felt bad. Bella looked very shocked and said, "Sorry." Then she turned and ran, pulling Eileen with her. I felt tears welling up in my eyes but brushed them away almost immediately. I just pained two women and one of them…

I threw Tanya out of the house, surprised by my strength and set off to find Bella and Eileen. "Bella, Eileen! Where are you?" I called. Maybe they're in Jacob's house. I drove over to them and knocked. I saw Renesmee glaring at me and telling me to get out.

I felt pained when I saw Bella's expression behind Renesmee. She told Renesmee to look after Eileen and she gestured me to go to the backyard. "Look, Bella, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen. My diary was with them…" I trailed off when I saw Bella's angry expression.

"WHAT?! You did that all for your diary?!" she screamed. "Yes…" I mumbled. "Do you know how much you hurt Eileen? She is a very nice girl!" she exclaimed angrily. I was getting irritated now. "How can I help it? It contains all of my secrets inside!!! Yes, not important to you, but important to me! IT'S NOT ONLY A THING I CONFIDE IN; IT'S WHAT MY LATE MOTHER LEFT ME!" I shouted.

She looked shocked by my outburst and she opened her mouth and closed it again. She went into the house and she beckoned me inside. I widened my eyes in shock. Her chocolate brown eyes are so beautiful… "Hello!!" I heard Renesmee call, waving her hands in front of me and Bella.

Both of us blushed. I heard her mutter, "I really wonder why the hell you aren't a couple!" I think Bella heard it too and we blushed even more. She waved me upstairs and opened the door. "I think Eileen is ready to talk to you." She said. I nodded, took a deep breath and went inside.

"Eileen, I'm sorry," I apologized, looking down. "It's alright, Edward, I know you didn't do that on purpose," she replied. I looked at her and found that she is smiling. I raised my eyebrows and she laughed. Then I heard her take in a deep breath then she said, "Edward, maybe we should break up." "Eileen, are you sure about this?" I asked cautiously. I was always the one who breaks up with girls, not girls who breaks up with me. She nodded then I smiled at her before kissing her hair. "Alright, but I've one request to make of you."

"What?" she asked, she seemed very curious. I smiled before replying, "Be my little sister." She laughed and nodded. We hugged each other- this is not a girlfriend boyfriend hug, but a siblings hug, I could feel it. She smiled again.

"I thought you will be crying like hell since I agreed to the break-up," I commented. "Hey, bro, don't think you're so attractive!" she teased me. I smirked then tickled her she squealed and started running away.

I saw Bella widening her eyes when I started chasing her. She smiled and I think I saw sadness in her eyes but it disappeared away after a while. "Bella, look at the silly little sis!" I said while pointing at Eileen who fell into a mud pool while running. I was surprised because she could hear me. "Get over here and help me up or your secret of liking B-" I clamped my hand over her mouth and I saw her eyes twinkle.

I immediately helped her up and she smirked now. "Oh, oh, Edward's in love!" she skipped around the house, much to the amusement of Renesmee, Jacob and Bella. I saw Jacob look at the clock and said, "Why don't you all stay here overnight and for dinner? It's already so late!"

I looked at Eileen and she nodded her head excitedly. She bounced over to Renesmee and Bella and asked, "Can I help? Please?" I saw them laugh before letting Eileen into the kitchen. Suddenly, I heard a lot of 'woo' and Bella got out of the kitchen with a red face. Oh my gosh! Don't tell me they did what I thought.

Bella's POV:

Edward likes me? Impossible! I'm just a plain Jane! I had protested but they threw me out of the kitchen and told me to talk to Edward. I saw Edward blushing like hell and I guess it's true.

"Err, Bella?" I heard him asked questioningly. I turned over to him and raised my eyebrow. "Actually, ahhh, i…i…" he stammered. "Damn it! Just get on with it Eddie!" I heard Eileen shout from the door and we found Eileen, Jacob and Renesmee eavesdropping. I turned red again and I saw Edward doing the same thing.

I think they saw us glaring at them and they excused themselves and ran upstairs after cooking dinner. I heard laughter erupting upstairs and giggled. Edward just smiled a little. "Ermm, actually, I, you know, I," I heard him gulped before finishing the sentence, "Ireallylikeyoualotpleasegooutwithme!"

I raised my eyebrows and asked, "What are you talking about?" "Please ahh, please, go out with me?" he made it sound like a question. I felt happiness erupting from my heart and I smiled and nodded.

He leaned over and I closed my eyes and we kissed, we felt electricity pass through us and pulled away. "What was that?" I asked. He seemed to feel it too but just shrug.

"Hey, lovebirds, are you done? I need to have my dinner!" I heard Jacob calling. I laughed and replied, "Ya, ya, come down!" they came down and found us holding hands. They laughed again.

We had dinner and we were all laughing and chatting. After dinner, I and Edward went out to look at the sky. I got to know him more and found out that he did not have anyone to confide in without his brother.

I found it sad and before I could stop myself, I said, "I can be your confider!" I turned red again. This time, he laughed. I talked to him about myself and he smiled when I talk of how my father was awkward with me when we hugged. "Do you know the guy just now?" I heard Edward ask, his voice seemed to be full of jealousy.

I coughed in an attempt to cover my laughter. "He's my brother and Renesmee is his girlfriend." He seemed embarrassed by his mistake. I smiled and hugged him. He seemed to relaxed and we pulled away to find each other staring at each other. We kissed again, this time, we didn't pull away.

We stopped when we felt a flash and turned over in shock to find Renesmee and Eileen taking pictures while Jacob is trying to stifle his laughter and ended up rolling on the floor. I and Edward flushed deep red as we chased after them.

**A/N: in case you misunderstand, this is not the last chapter, they will have obstacles but I better not say too much or it will spoil the surprise. Please review everyone! I love them!**


	11. Chapter 11

Someone is jealous

Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't think it will be compulsory to put the chapter ending line, but… oh yeah, sorry, I think I put too much lemons earlier, I won't put that as much as last chapter unless necessary. But thanks for all your reviews guys! Love them :) **

_I and Edward flushed deep red as we chased after them._

Bella POV:

I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I got up. Is it a dream last night? It's such a wonderful dream. A player gave up his ways for me! I sighed happily and walked out of my door and bumped into someone before I dropped onto the floor. I rubbed my head and exclaimed, "Ouch!" I saw Edward squatting down and asked, "Are you alright?"

The moment he asked, I knew it was not a dream. I smiled at him and picked myself up from the floor. I glanced at my watch 8am. We got rehearsal at 9.30am. Plenty of time! I smiled to myself and skipped to the bathroom to have a good wash.

I walked towards my room to pick out something suitable to wear for the rehearsal and found it. A yellow blouse with blue jeans. I brushed my hair and put some water, hoping it will make it better before tying it up into a bun with some hair dropping down. I smiled, satisfied- Alice will be so pleased!

I hummed as I skipped down the stairs and saw Edward waiting for me. His eyes seemed to widened a little and I turned to see what is behind me. I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs and tripped! I feel so embarrassed but I felt a pair of strong arms holding me. I looked up to see Edward grinning his crook smile.

"Hey, beautiful!" he greeted. I blushed deep red and sat down on a chair. "Hi, Bella!"Eileen greeted me. I smiled at her. "Jacob and Renesmee not up yet?" Edward asked. "Nope, they're two lazy pigs! Okay, excluding Renesmee." I allowed when I saw Renesmee grinning as she came down.

"I think I heard someone calling me and my boyfriend pigs!" she sang and she smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out at her and she faked hurt as she placed her hand over her heart, "That hurt me, Bells." Everyone burst out laughing at this little drama.

I looked at the clock again- 9am. I still have half an hour more to spare. I finished my breakfast and Renesmee was looking at my clothing approvingly. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to apply some make-up.

I put on some lipstick and a little eye shadow. I don't like too much make-up- it will make people look like a slut or something. I smiled satisfied with my appearance and went down the stairs. Eileen and Edward was talking with Renesmee.

"Er, guys?" I called. They turned to look at me. I blushed and tried to regain my composure before speaking. "It's almost time to go." "Yeah! How can I forget the time??" Eileen said. Edward smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let's take my car today," Edward said. I pouted and said, "No, mine, I want to drive!" he laughed and I frowned and asked, "What?" "You look so cute when you pout," he smiled. I blushed and replied, "I'm not cute." He shook his head and mumbled something.

Edward POV:

"Geez, Bella really don't know how beautiful and cute she is," I mumbled. I caught her raising her eyebrows and I smiled at her. She smiled sweetly back at me and gestured to her car, "Take my car this time!" I sighed and gave in to her.

Eileen was already sitting in Bella's car. "Why are you here so fast?" Bella asked. "Because I know Edward will surely lose to you," she grinned as she sat at the front seat with Bella.

I got disappointed and sulked a little as I sat at the back seat. I sighed then am suddenly thrown forward. Man, does this girl drive fast! I looked at her speed- 140km/h. Alright, alright, she's crazier than Alice.

When we reached the auditorium, Tanya came running towards me. I panicked and saw Bella. I ran over to her and kissed her cheek in front of Tanya. I smiled triumphantly mentally.

Tanya narrowed her eyes at Bella and Bella glared back at her. Tanya flinched. I grinned and whispered to Bella, "Nice work!" "Hello, am I transparent or what?" Eileen asked. "Sorry," I apologised at the same time as Bella.

She laughed and dragged Bella who grabbed my arm and in we go inside the auditorium. "Alright, everyone, we will be starting the practise soon, is there something you would like to ask?" the instructor, Ms. Linda asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"That's great! Alright, we shall have the ballerinas to rehearse here and the pianist, there," she pointed to the music room. I walked into the room and saw pianos arranged beautifully for us to rehearse. I gasped. Well, I wasn't the only one.

"Man, this is life!" I heard one of the boys exclaimed.

Bella POV:

I grinned and started practising ballet with Eileen, staying away from Tanya. I think she has something up to her sleeve because she keeps on glancing at me and Eileen from time to time. It freaks me out.

"Bella, are you alright?" I heard Eileen asked. I nodded my head and continued dancing. "Why don't we take a break? We've been practising for 2 hours!" She suggested. I nodded and walked out of the auditorium.

"Hey, Swan," I heard someone, Tanya greeted me while glaring. "Hey, Denali! How was your day chasing boys?" I asked. Eileen giggled beside me.

She frowned and stomped up to me before spitting out the words, "Stay. Away. From. Edward." I rolled my eyes and asked, "If I don't?" "You'll get it, he's mine and will NEVER be yours!" she exclaimed before stomping away. I rolled my eyes again.

"Bella, stop rolling your eyes! It's irritating!" Eileen scolded playfully. I raised my eyebrows and deliberately rolled my eyes again. She grinned before pulling me back to practice. I sighed.

After 3 hours…

"I'm dead beat!" I exclaimed as I exited from the auditorium with Eileen and Edward. Edward smiled patted my shoulder before wrapping his hands around my waist. I smiled and leaned against him.

"Eddieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Awww! I missed you! How're you?" Tanya screeched as she ran over to us. I almost puke and I saw Eileen gag while Edward shudder.

I frowned and said, "Tanya, can you leave us alone?" she narrowed her eyes, "I should be saying that! Why don't you leave Edward alone?"

Edward sensed a storm brewing and said, "Tanya, let's make it clear, I don't like you, okay?" I heard Tanya sigh and she went closer to Edward before playing with the hem of Edward's shirt. He flinched and backed away, pulling me with him.

"Eddie, don't you like me?" she spoke in what she thought was a sexy whisper. Eileen looked ready to laugh and I swear my face was turning red to prevent myself from laughing. Tanya then took out a pen and scribbled something on a piece of paper before passing it to Edward.

"Here, Eddie, my number," she winked at Edward and he shuddered again. Then she walked away swaying her hips in what she thought was sexy.

3…2…1…. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" everyone burst out laughing. Eileen was the worst. "My….stomach….pain…" she managed to breath out after minutes of laughing. Tanya suddenly turned back and everyone stopped laughing.

"Bella, soon, you will know, You. Are. No. Match. For. Me." she smirked before walking away.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter! Please review guys and also, I would like to caution everyone from a copycat! I got this from reading stories and the authors(MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles and help-me-think-of-a-name). so be careful everyone! By the way, the copycat's username is ****WillBellaPleaseJustDIEAlready? Be careful!**


	12. Chapter 12

Kidnapped?

Chapter 12

**A/N: Once again, I would like to thank you guys for your reviews… But, I saw that I only had a few people who reviewed for the last chapter and no, for those who is thinking that I'm trying to guilt you guys to review, but… I just hope you guys will review :) I better start writing or you will kill me! *giggles***

"_Bella, soon, you will know, You. Are. No. Match. For. Me." she smirked before walking away._

Bella POV:

I smiled as I heard Renesmee knock on my door. A day before the competition! i had always dreamt of going to other countries for competition and this is simply… I just don't know how to describe it! I gazed up to the ceiling and sighed, content.

"LAZY PIG!! Wake upp!" I heard my annoying brother call. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. I opened the door just in time to collide into Edward. He grinned when he saw me. "Finally up? Sleeping Beauty," he teased. I blushed.

He helped me up and gave me a kiss on my forehead before heading downstairs. I smiled and skipped towards the bathroom to get ready. So many things had happened. Like Tanya, who is trying VERY EXTREMELY hard for Edward to like her which he did NOT.

I grinned when I remembered one of attempts.

_Flashback:_

"_Eddie~" she screeched and ran towards Edward. All of us gasped when we saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a revealing strapless yellow shirt that concealed barely anything. To make matters worse, her mini skirt was WAY too mini. All the boys were practically drooling- except for Edward._

"_Is she going to a swimming pool later on?" Eileen asked sarcastically. "Why don't you ask her?" I asked. "Hey, Tandie~, are you heading for the pool later on?" Eileen asked. Tanya looked like she could explode at any moment._

"_No, I was just trying to show off my fashion sense to those who have none," she smirked at us. "You two are really sluts, you know? To snatch Eddie like this." Edward looked like he is going to slap her at any moment and he was balling his fists._

"_Bella, let's kill two birds with one stone. You can make Edward calm down and at the moment make Tanya pissed off," she grinned. I winked at her then tug at Edward's shirt. Edward turned to me and I kissed Edward on the cheek. I stroke his hand and smile at him._

_Edward really calmed down and I pulled away to find Tanya stomping her feet. Eileen winked at me and we watched Tanya stomp away like an old woman and we went on laughing._

"Earth to Bella!" Jacob called. I rolled my eyes and sat down for breakfast. I was forced to wear a blue spaghetti strapped shirt with a skirt. One that reached just above my knees. At least not slutty, I thought.

"Bella, you look amazing!" Eileen and Renesmee cooed. "Who forced me?" I asked sarcastically. Edward was looking at me like I just grown three heads. I gave him a flick on his nose and he 'awoke'. "Oww, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his nose.

Everyone laughed. "You were dreaming about something right?" Renesmee asked Edward and he blushed. "What can he be dreaming about? I will kill you if you dare to dream _inappropriate _thoughts of my sister or Renesmee and Eileen!" Jacob boomed.

We watched as Edward's face turned as red as tomato. "Ah, I think we better get going," he said. We giggled at his discomfort and agreed. Eileen and I chatted like aunties in the car before we reached the destination.

We got out of the car and waited for Edward to park his car in the car park. He got out of the car park running like a ghost was chasing him. "Eddie-kins!!! Why are you running? Oh I know! You want to play catching?" Tanya giggled as she chased Edward all over the place.

Edward finally gave up and stood there.

Edward POV:

This Tanya has no sense of shame! Really! I stood there and waited for her to come towards me. "Ed! How are you doing? Want to have dinner together?" Tanya asked excitedly. I shook my head.

"Oh, you want to…" she got interrupted by my sworn sister. "Tantan-kin, why don't you just get lost?" Eileen asked. Oh, another new nickname for her. I snickered with Bella. Tanya narrowed her eyes at her and she rolled eyes.

She opened her mouth and before she can speak, my angel said, "Oh, Tannie-slut, why don't you find some other guys that ARE available that can flirt with you?" Tanya looked so angered that she practically had smoke coming out of her ears.

We walked away giggling and Bella signalled us. Her fingers counted from three two one. "Bye-bye, Tanya! Have a nice day with gays!" then we ran away.

It was so much fun with them! Bella and Eileen aren't normal girls. Bella is so selfless and Eileen wouldn't tolerate anyone who hurts mentally or physically the people she cherish.

I shook my head then head off to practise the performance with Bella and Eileen hugged me and Bella before heading off to her own rehearsal.

After 5 hours…

"Finally! I want to sleep now, you know?" Bella sighed. I smiled my crook smile to her and she looked dazzled. We leaned closer and closer…. "Hey, how are you-"

Eileen called then stopped when she saw us glaring. She poke out her tongue and replied, "I guess it's too late! I've already spoilt the mood what…" I draped my arm over Bella's shoulder and marveled again the way she smiled.

"Edward! Tanya seemed to be pasting posters about Bella and Eileen being sluts all over the auditorium!" I saw Clement, one of the boys which Tanya had played around with, running towards me. I frowned and gritted my teeth. I started to run towards the auditorium when I heard Bella's angelic voice, "Don't get into any trouble, please."

I nodded and sprinted towards the auditorium and found that it was pitch black. I groped around to find the light switch and I suddenly gripped on something… a person's arm! I got a fright and stumbled back.

"Hey, Eddie, coming here to look for me?" I saw Tanya flutter her eyelashes at me. I wanted to puke. I ducked from her hold but never got further when two men I don't know knocked me and the whole world turned black…

Bella POV:

I wonder where Edward is? He's been gone for a long time! I gripped Eileen's arm tightly as I walked to the auditorium carefully. Eileen tried to comfort me by tapping my back gently and quietly it helped a little.

My grip on her arm tightened when I heard voices.

"No one can stop me from getting what I want." It's Tanya!

**A/N: I hope this is a good chapter! For those who review, I will give you the preview for the next chapter before any chapter is up! I learnt this trick from help-me-think-of-a-name who got this idea from the others. I better say it out before someone accuse me of stealing people's idea. Ha-ha. Lastly, please please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Edward has amnesia

Chapter 13

Edward POV:

Ouch, my head really hurts! Where am I? just at that moment, a strawberry blonde came forward and asked, "Eddie, are you okay?" "Who is Eddie?" I asked, really curious. What is she talking about?

She seemed to be smiling when she saw my confused face. "Your real name is Edward and my name is Tanya," she replied, introducing herself. "Why am I here? Where am I?" I asked again.

She made a face and said, "We are at the hospital, a private one, which my dad owned." I nodded my head. She then ask, "Can you remember anything?" I tried to remember, but my head hurt a lot. Damn it.

"I can't think, what's wrong with me? Why can't I remember anything?" I asked frantically. "Eddie, do you remember who I am?" she asked sweetly. I searched around my brain desperately for memories but there is none. I shook my head and replied, "Tanya, a friend?"

"No, actually, Eddie, I'm your girlfriend." She replied. What the hell? What is she talking about? "What? You…my girlfriend?!" I exclaimed. She nodded her head expectantly. Okay, I didn't know that…

She then leaned in as if expecting a kiss from me. I frowned, and pushed her away. She looked hurt and asked, "What's wrong, Eddie? I thought you said you are my boyfriend?" "Sorry, Tanya. I need some time to think." I replied, rubbing my throbbing head.

She nodded and went outside. The doctor was still there and was going to leave when I beckoned him. "What is it, sir?" he asked. "What is the problem with me?" I asked. "Oh, your head injury caused you to have amnesia," he replied.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed again. "But, it seems that you will still have basic knowledge such as your studies, something like that. You are only forgetting the people in your life before, sometimes, doing the same action that you did before will help you to remember." He advised.

I nodded my head closed my eyes, is Tanya really my girlfriend? Well, I guess I have to believe it.

For now.

Bella POV:

Tanya, what is she talking about? Then I heard a groaning sound… Edward! I got it! Oh my god! I never knew that she can use such despicable means!

I heard footsteps approaching and I immediately pulled Eileen out of the auditorium and hid in the bushes. I saw two men placing Edward into the car and driving it off when Tanya went inside.

"Where could they be going?" Eileen asked. "Of course to the hospital! Edward fainted!" ireplied before hailing a taxi and pulling Eileen into it.

"You haven't done tailing them?" she asked. I glared at her and she shrunk. "What I meant is that we should call Jacob or something?" she suggested. "No way, this is my own problem!"

"Alright, alright, calm down…" she shook her head. I sighed and jumped out of the taxi when the car in front of us stopped. I waited impatiently until they went off again.

I crept into the hospital quietly and went up to the counter. "Excuse me, may I asked which room is Edward Cullen in?" I asked politely. "Oh, he's in room 504," the nurse replied, giving me a friendly smile. I smiled back and dashed into the room.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, running over. "What? Who are you?" he asked. "Come on, you can't possibly forget who's your girlfriend right?" I asked teasingly. He furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "I really don't know who you are. What is your name?"

"I'm Bella, I'm your girlfriend, have you forgotten?" I asked, getting hysterical. "Sorry, but your name doesn't remind me of anything." No, this can't be it! I was near to tears. "I'm really your girlfriend!" I tried to convince him.

"No, Tanya is my girlfriend, right?" the moment he said that, my heart shattered. "Tanya??" I stuttered. He nodded his head. "IMPOSSIBLE! You haven't even kissed her willingly before!" he shook his head. "Sorry."

With tears running down my cheeks, I run away. I wiped my tears away as I walked up to Eileen. "So, how was it?" Eileen asked. I shook my head and replied, "Let's go home."

"What's wrong, Bella?" she asked anxiously.

"We're over."

Edward POV:

Bella, bella, that name seems familiar, but why can't I remember it? Ouch, my head is hurting again. Why did she claim that she's my girlfriend? I thought Tanya was my girlfriend? And what did she mean by kissing willingly? I never kissed Tanya willingly before?

Impossible! Then why am I her boyfriend? I sighed, things were getting weirder and weirder. "Hello, is this Edward?" I heard someone ask. "yeah, I suppose I am." "I heard you got amnesia, I was wondering if you will be able to turn up for the competition tomorrow? Do you still remember your piece?"

"Ya, I guess so." I replied. Maybe doing the competition will help me to remember something. "Phew, I thought you won't be able to come!" "Sorry for your worrying!" I replied. "Alright, I won't disturb you anymore, and remember to go through the steps one more time with your partner!" she said before cutting the line.

Who is my partner? I decided to ask Tanya. I took out my phone and scrolled through the contact list. No Tanya? That's weird, if she is my girlfriend, I will surely have her number, right? What shocked me even more was I have Bella's number.

Maybe I can call her? I took a deep breathe and called her. "Hello?" her melodic voice answered. "hey, Bella, this is Edward." I heard a gasp and her voice trembled a little when she spoke again.

"What's the problem?" she asked coldly. "Er, I was wondering, do you know who is my partner for the competiton?" I asked curiously. "Well, you're talking to your partner now, aren't you?" she asked, seeming colder than before.

"Oh, you're my partner?" I asked to confirm. "Yes, not satisfied?!" "No, I mean, the instructor said we need to do one more rehearsal, so…" "Alright, tomorrow morning, 9am." She said before cutting the call.

Why is she so cold to me? could she really be my girlfriend? Then who is Tanya? Why did Tanya claim that she is my girlfriend? Argg, I don't understand anything!

I guess I will find out tomorrow. I sighed before taking out my music book and revising my piano notes for tomorrow's competition. Competition, what song am I doing? Oh, I had put a note here… so it's this song. It's so frustrating for not remembering anything!

"Eddie~" I heard Tanya knocking. "Yes Tanya?" she barged in. I felt disgusted by how much she was revealing. She was wearing a low cut strapless shirt with the shortest short. Is she going to the swimming pool later?

_Is she going to the swimming pool later? Is she going to the swimming pool later?_

Wait, it sounds oddly familiar. My head is throbbing again. I better think of it later. I sighed heavily and asked, "What do you want?" she pouted. "Can't I visit my boyfriend?" "Sorry, but I need to rest earlier because I'm meeting Bella tomorrow morning."  
She looked angered and stomped out.

Tanya POV:

Bella won't be able to snatch Edward from me! I will make sure of that!

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Really sorry:( hehe, I was busy watching anime, please forgive me, guys! I will try to update earlier next time! Please review! More reviews=faster updates!**


	14. Chapter 14

I remembered!

Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry, sorry for late update! Ha-ha… I'm really addicted to an anime, so… please don't kill me!!! I promise I will update faster! But I was just waiting for the reviews to reach 60… please just review? Thanks!**

Edward POV:

I looked at my watch, it was 9am now. I looked around for Bella and finally saw her strolling towards me. "Alright, so where are we going to practice?" I asked her. I heard her sigh before touching my arm. I got a shock, but in a good kind of way.

She seemed to feel it too but she seemed to get used to it. She dragged me towards the auditorium. "Let's get down to business," she motioned to the piano at the stage. I nodded my head and took out my notes. Luckily, I still remember how to play a piano.

I started to play the piano while watching Bella dance. It was a really sad song and it seems that Bella seemed sadder than the song, if possible. Suddenly, an image flashed into my mind.

_I was in a room and Tanya was in it. "Oh, Eddie is blushing!" she then tried to storke my cheek which I refused to let her. "What do you want?" I asked. "Kiss me." she said like it was no big deal. I refused to but tried to snatch a book away._

_She frowned then threatened me, "If you don't, your book will be shown to Bella!" I then leaned in and kissed her. She then tried to deepen the kiss but I tried pulling away. But gosh, she was strong! _

_Then I saw a girl and Bella standing there._

What was that? What was the book and when Bella said I didn't kissed her willingly before… argg!! I stopped the music abruptly when my head started to throb. "Edward, are you alright?" I heard Bella asked, concern in her voice.

I nodded my head. "Maybe we should stop here, we seemed to know it very well." She suggested. I nodded my head then I sprinted out of the auditorium.

I took a stroll in the park trying to think. Who was the girl? And I remembered her eyes were kind of red. Is she crying? Why is she crying? OMG! I'm so messed up now!

Just then, I saw Tanya talking to a guy. "Do your job after the competition get it? I don't want any mistakes." I heard her say. "Yes, I got it." The guy said. "Wait, don't kill her, get it? Just scare her or something," I heard Tanya remind him.

Wait, what was she going to do? Well, I better get out of here before she finds out. I quickly got away. I glanced at my watch. 2 hours till the competition. What can I do?

I went back inside the auditorium and saw Bella with the other girl which is in my memories. "Er, hello?" I greeted them. They both turn to look at me. "Edward, do you remember me?" the girl asked. I shook my head.

"Well, then I assume you had amnesia when Tanya hit you!" she said. "What? Tanya hit me? isn't she my girlfriend?" I asked, confused now. "Girlfriend? Girlfriend my foot! If she's your girlfriend, I'm the president of United States!" she said angrily.

"Shh, Eileen, don't say anything, he won't remember." I heard Bella told her.

"Well, I do remember you from my memories. Tanya was kissing me then I saw you and Bella both at the door. You seemed to be crying while Bella seemed shocked." I said.

"That's great! Let me help you to refresh your memory, I'm your sworn sister and Bella is your girlfriend," she said. I scratched my head. I shrugged again. "ARGGG, damn it! Just get on with it! Remember it!" she exclaimed.

_Damn it! Just get on with it! Damn it! Just get on with it! Damn it! Just get on with it! _

_Damn it! Just get on with it, Eddie!_

"EDDIE?!" I shouted. They jumped. "What?" they asked. "You remembered something?" "Er, Damn it, just get on with it, Eddie?" I asked. "Oh, you remembered that? Bro, your brain is really… I don't know how to put it." Eileen exclaimed.

"Huh? I don't even understand who said that…" I trailed off. "I said that! I told you that! You were there stammering like an idiot just to ask Bella out!" she replied with a smirk on her face. "Hey! I'm not an idiot!" I said.

"So, you really are my girlfriend?" I asked Bella. "It's okay if you don't want to be! I know Tanya is more beautiful than me!" she said. "IT'S OKAY FOR HIM TO BE WITH THAT IDIOTIC BITCH??!!" Eileen shrieked. "I'm NOT okay with it!" she huffed.

"Erm, you know, I will break up with…" I was interrupted by the instructor.

Bella POV:

Edward just said who? He said he will be breaking up with who? Is it me? I sighed. "Bella, are you listening to me?" the instructor asked sternly. I turned red and mumbled, "Sorry."

She then continued to nag, nag and nag.

Time for competition~

I was wearing my ballet outfit and then I saw Edward. I saw him whispering something to Tanya then Tanya nodded. He then turned to look at me and smiled his crook smile. I was going to be dazzled by him…again.

I sighed and waited for my name to be called out. "Alright, now, let's welcome the talented performers! Give them a round of applause!" I heard applause then it became quiet.

"Now let's invite the first team to perform, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan!" Everyone clapped and cheered. I walked out as carefully as I could, trying not to trip over while holding Edward's hand. We bowed together then Edward took his seat

He started to play and I started dancing just at the right time. When we finished, everyone clapped like mad. I smiled and bowed before leaving.

Finally, it was time for the last team to perform. As I was going to watch them perform again, something caught my eye. Edward was pulling Tanya with him. I raised an eyebrow and decided to follow them.

I tried to hear their conversation but couldn't. Then as I was going to leave, I saw Tanya kiss Edward. Then I let out a gasp when I saw Edward returning the kiss. They were making out!

Then Edward caught me with looking at them. "No, Bella, it's not what you think!" he tried to explain. "Yes, it is! Edward still likes me!" Tanya exclaimed. "I had enough!" I screamed then ran away with Edward chasing me.

I ran out to the road then I heard a car horn then I was in pain and covered with blood, and I fainted.

Edward POV:

I took Tanya out. "Tanya, we need to break up." I told her. "Why? I know you love me, it's Bella who is trying to make you think that you're her boyfriend, right?" she said angrily.

"No! I think I'm not even your boyfriend, and you're considered lucky that I wanted to break up officially with you!" I told her. She refused to believe me and kissed me hard on my lips.

I tried to pull away but she pushed her lips against mine harder. Then I realized I was kissing her back! Shit! Stupid growth stage! I heard someone gasp. I turn and saw Bella. I was horrified. She saw everything!  
"Bella, it's not what you think!" "Yes, it is! Edward still likes me!" Tanya shrieked. "I had enough!" Bella screamed before running away. I chased after Bella desperately. I don't know why I'm so concerned with her getting the wrong idea but…

"BELLA! BELLA!! The car!" I yelled at her. She turned and saw the car before she got hit. Blood was flowing… everywhere. "No, Bella! Bella, please wake up! Please!!!" I cried. Her eyes were rolling everywhere. "Edward…?" she asked. "Yes, Bella! I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen… I…" then suddenly memories started flashing back and I remembered.

Bella and I kissing and chasing Jacob all over the house… Eileen, Bella and I making fun of Tanya. Tanya trying to hit on me but Bella and Eileen made her angry to go away… lots and lots of memories went flowing back.

Why now?? "Bella, I remembered everything! Please don't go!" I cried again. "Somebody call the ABULANCE!!!" I yelled. "Edward?" I heard my angel ask. "Yes, Bella?" I asked while sobbing.

"I'll…al..ways…love…you…" she stuttered. "NO!!! BELLA!!! Please, come back!!! Bella!!!" I shouted. I felt her grip on my arm loosen and drop to her side and she mumbled, "I promise to love you forever…" "I will love you forever!!! COME BACK!!!" I shouted at her. Then her eyes closed and I started sobbing again.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Tanya?!

Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm really, really, sorry for the VERY late update! I'm starting to think that this story is getting boring… sigh… I guess pretty soon, all of you guys who are so kind to review, will stop reading… so, I need some time to move my brain… well, still thank you all for the reviews! I'm SO happy that it reached 60! Yay!**

_Then her eyes closed and I started sobbing again._

Edward POV:

I shouted like a mad guy to the paramedics to move faster. They were in a snail pace!!! Well, that's at least, to me. "Come on, Bella! Wake up! Bella!" I shook Bella gently. I just can't bear to hurt her.

I tried to stop my tears from flowing but the tears just came running down and some of them dropped onto Bella's face. I saw her eyelids flutter and then she spoke, her voice hoarse. "Edward?" "Bella! You woke up! Please, don't sleep! Hang in there! We're in the ambulance!"

"Edward, I'm alrea…dy…ha..ppy…that…you…st..ill…re..me…mber…me…if I'm gone, fi..nd a girl…a..nd be…ha..pp..y…" she smiled a little. "Bella, I can't be happy without you!!!" I shouted. The paramedics just looked at me as though as if I'm crazy.

I ignored their glances and gasp when Bella started closing her eyes. "NO! BELLA! KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN!" I shouted frantically, tears starting blurring my vision again.

One of the paramedics felt for her pulse. He looked up and announced grimly, "Her pulse is weakening."

Alice POV:

I can't help but feel that something bad is happening. But Charlie and Jasper is with me. Who can be in… Oh my gosh! Bella! I better call her! I hope she's alright!

I dialed Bella's phone number but no one answered. Oh! Okay, I'm sure she's with Edward! I smiled when I had a feeling that they are in a relationship. I dialed in Edward's number and was about to hang up after waiting so long when Edward's voice came to the line.

"Hello, Edward? Is Bella alright?" I asked hopefully, willing that my feeling is not correct.

"Bella…. She…" I heard him reply and his voice was raspy as though he has been crying for a very long time.

"No! What happened? Is she in an accident?" I asked anxiously. I loved Bella a lot. She was a great elder sister.

"Yes, she is. She was knocked down by a car," I heard him sobbing.

"I will be coming over soon. See you later! And you better tell me the reason why she is knocked down," then I added, "and it better not be you!"

I cut off the call and was just about to order the air tickets when Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett came over. They saw my eyes filled with tears and I told them what happened before I went packing.

"Alice, we're going with you!" they said in unison. I shook my head and assured them, "is okay, I will call you to inform you guys of Bella's news when I see Bella."

"No, Alice. Bella is just like our younger sister and so, we're going with you!" they protested and once I sighed and gave in to them, they dashed off to their cars to prepare for the trip.

I went to order the air tickets before packing my bags hurriedly. They were back to my house within 15 minutes. "That's fast!" I exclaimed and dashed into my car with them following me.

With that, I dashed off and handed to phone to Rosalie to inform Charlie while I drove the car. "Ya, we'll call you when we see Bella. Don't worry. Okay, bye!" Rosalie said and ended the call.

I rushed to the airport with them when Emmett said. "I'm hungry!" "Just shut up, Emmett!" Rosalie shouted at him. He looked sad and pouted. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood." "Emmett, is alright, you can eat on the plane when they serve lunch." I told him and he smiled gratefully to me.

I sighed heavily and prayed that Bella is alright.

Edward better NOT do something to her! He will get it if he was the one who caused this!

Edward POV:

After Alice ended the call, I saw Tanya running over here hurriedly. "Eddie, is Bella alright?" she asked. "No, she's not! And stop calling me Eddie! You crazy woman!" I shouted. And I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Eddie… i…" she stammered. "Hmph! You're not welcome here! Get the hell out!" I shouted at her, this time my eyes glaring. She got frightened and ran away. After a while of pacing, I decided to drink something while waiting for Alice.

I walked down the stairs and heard some whispering near the door of the stairs. Curious, I walked silently over and saw Tanya with the same guy I saw the other day. This is weird.

"Did you know you almost killed her?!" Tanya whispered-shout. What? I am started to suspect her. I took out my hand phone and started recording. "I didn't mean it! Who told her to run off to the road so fast? I can't keep the pace and stop just in time, okay?" the guy said, irritated.

Don't tell me, Tanya… "I paid you to scare Bella! Not kill her! Edward for sure, will find out who is it now that he has recovered from amnesia!" she exclaimed.

I saw red. How dare she try to hurt my Bella! I trembled with anger and turn off the recorder. I smirked. I had what I need. Tanya, you're trapped!

I held on my phone and walked away. I looked at the time. Alice should be arriving in about 2 hours time. The operating theatre opened and I walked up and asked frantically while looking at Bella being wheeled out to a room, "Is she alright?"

"We have done the best we can. The rest is all left to her will. She almost died two times. She has been knocked with quite an amount of impact and even if she survives, there are chances that she may never be able to walk again." The doctor said grimly.

"What?! Is there anything that might help her? There are some sessions that let people like her to try walking. But, normally, people can recover if they went to it daily." He tried assuring me. I nodded and asked, "May I go inside now?" he nodded and I went into the room where they placed her after the operation.

"Bella," I called softly as I held her hand gently. She didn't wake up, I hope she does soon. I am so worried. "Bella, hang in there! Alice is coming to visit you!" I told her.

I looked at my watch- one more hour left. "Bella, do you know how worried Alice is when she knew about your accident? I was very worried too! Just hang on! We'll be waiting for you all time, for your eyes to be open!" I told her and kissed her forehead.

"I hope you wake up soon!" I said softly to her and laid my head down on her bed while holding her hand. "Please wake up soon…" I trailed off as I started sleeping. I was waiting for the operation for about 6 hours…

Alice POV:

I bounced off the plane and dragged the three of them with me and went to collect our suitcases with Emmett. He was quite helpful other than his complains of my heavy suitcase. I just glared at him and he kept his mouth shut.

I waved to Rosalie and Jasper and Jasper carried my cases for me while Emmett did for Rosalie.

I and Rosalie went running off to get a taxi while they tried to catch up behind us. I waved when I saw a taxi coming. It stopped and we went inside while waiting for them. They finally got in, huffing and panting.

Although we were worried for Bella, we can't help but giggle when we saw our boyfriends' expression. Pitying them, we went to give them a kiss for a reward.

They smiled and said at the same time, "It's really worth it!" then they glared at each other. I and Rosalie laughed.

We reached our hotel room that I had booked when we were getting to the airport in Forks. I threw my luggage on the floor and went downstairs to see them waiting for me already. We took a taxi again to the hospital.

Jasper went up to the nurse at the counter and asked, "May I ask which ward is Isabella Swan staying in?" "Oh, she's staying in ward 79, are you her relative?" she asked while winking at him. And I could see that she was trying to flirt with Jasper. I can't help but felt jealous.

Jasper seemed to feel uncomfortable so I decided to help him. I went over to him and held his hand and replied, "Thank you for your information." I couldn't help but kiss Jasper on the cheek before walking away with him. I glance back and saw the nurse glaring at me.

I turned back and smirked to myself. I composed myself. We're here to visit Bella. I instantly drag Jasper and knock on ward 79's door. When no one answered I opened it. The four of us smiled and sighed when we saw Edward holding Bella's hand and his head on her bed.

I shook my head while thinking; _We are here to visit Bella, not to sigh at this sweet couple!_

We walked over and woke Edward. He jumped with fright when he saw the three of them. I smiled evilly and said, "While Bella is not awake, would you mind telling us WHAT exactly happen that make Bella run out to the road?" he gulped.

**A/N: I just thought of an idea for the next chapter while writing this story and I'm happy! Lalala! I'm happy! To make up for the late updates, I will be posting TWO chapters this Friday~ ha-ha:) hope you guys like this chapter and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

You deserved it, Tanya!

Chapter 16

**A/N: I was quite disappointed by the amount of reviews but I'm very happy to say that there are some people who reviewed, I would like to thank them for their support, especially sprinter1 :)**

Edward POV:

Days were passing by quickly after I told Alice what happened and Bella got hospitalized… Bella still hadn't woke up. I'm very worried about her, today is already the fifth day. I do hope she will wake up today.

I went into Bella's room and started talking. "Bella, it's been the fifth day. Why haven't you wake up? Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett are all very worried and were adamant about staying till you woke up. Can you please wake up for us? I know you are a selfless person and I hope you will think of doing this for us."

"Bella? Can you please wake up by today? The doctor is very worried about the complications if you still stay in coma. Please, Bella, wake up!" I told her. I was really very worried about the complications that Bella might have.

"Bella, I really, really, love you, please… wake up, for me, for everyone. I really am worried," I said to her, as a tear drip on her hand. I sniffed a little, careful not to let Alice and those guys see me crying and took out my handkerchief to clean Bella's hand of my tears.

I rubbed my handkerchief gently over her hand and her fingers moved! Wait, her fingers moved?! "DOCTOR!!!" I shouted as I dashed out of her room to look for one. "Dr. Fran, her fingers moved! Can you please help me to check her? Is she waking up soon?" I asked. The doctor replied, "Please wait a minute, I will go inside to check her." I followed him in and saw him taking a small light and opened Bella's eye before shining light in it.

I thought I saw him smiled before turning to me. "Edward, she will be waking up soon," he told me. I smiled and said, "Thank you, !" I hurriedly called Alice and told her to get the others before returning to Bella.

"Bella? Are you waking up soon?" I asked her as I squeeze her hand gently. I felt her squeeze back and I smiled. "Alice and the others are on their way, I'm so glad you're waking up!" I said happily. I saw her eyelids flutter just then and opened slowly.

Bella POV:

I could hear Edward's velvety voice calling out to me as I opened my eyes slowly. "Edward…" I called out. I saw Edward looking into my eyes while I look back into his beautiful green ones. We continued gazing until I heard someone cough.

"Hmm?" I turned and saw Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. "Guys!!! Have you came to visit me?" I asked happily. Alice laughed and hugged me tightly. "You scared me there, Bells! Don't ever do that again!" she told me. I hugged her back.

"Hey, Rosalie!" I greeted Rosalie. She smiled before saying, "Hey, Bells! Glad to see you awake! Can you possibly imagine how many rounds of pacing Edward did? I was getting dizzy! Luckily you woke up!" she joked. I laughed and we hugged.

"Hey Bella! Glad to see you're awake!" Jasper told me. I smiled at him. He grinned back at me. "Yo, Bells! Live was boring without you tripping around, you know?" Emmett boomed. I blushed. "Oh, and not forgetting your tomato blush!" he laughed and I blushed into even deeper shade of red.

I struggled to sit up and I realized something- I couldn't move my legs! "Why can't I move my legs?" I asked them. Their faces changed immediately. "Why?" I asked again. "Ermm, Bells, do you want something to eat?" Alice asked.

"NO! I want to know why can't I move my legs!" I said, getting hysterical. "Bella, it's alright, I will tell you next time okay?" I heard Edward told me, while patting my back. I shook my head and tears started falling from my eyes.

"I can't walk again, right? Let alone dance!" I cried. Everyone in the room looked very sad, their faces full of empathy. I wiped my tears away but they kept on flowing down.

"Alice, I will call you later," I heard Edward told her while I was sobbing. The rest of them left. I grabbed Edward's arm and asked, "Why can't my legs move?! WHY?!" I screamed. Edward looked pained. He came over and sat on my bed before wrapping his arms around me.

Edward POV:

I can't help but feel pained. Bella is suffering and I can't do anything to help her. I hugged her even more tightly as she kept on whimpering, "Why can't my legs move? Why?" I struggled to keep my tears in and kissed Bella's hair.

"Bella, calm down," I told her as I rubbed her back soothingly. Her whimpers dead down after a while and she seemed to be tired. She will be, after this horrible news. I sighed internally. I laid her gently down the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Edward…" I heard her mumble. I smiled, before closing the door behind me. The others were all waiting by the door. "How is Bella?" they asked, concerned. I sighed and shook my head. "She is still shock by the news and is now resting."

"Is it an accident, or did someone…" I heard Alice wonder. "It's not an accident," I told them. They looked up in shock. "WHAT?!" "I do know who did it, and the person is certainly a girl." I said and clenched my fist at the thought of Tanya.

She has stooped too low, I will report her. I will! She better look out for me!

Tanya POV:

I can't help but feel queasy. I shrugged. I look up at the rich boy beside me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. So easy to fool, boys! Who needs them? They are useless without money! He leant forward and I closed my eyes.

We kissed, and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air. "Tanya, where do you want to eat?" Desmond asked. I smiled sweetly at him and he seemed dazzled by me.

"I'm okay with wherever you want." He smiled and brought me to a fancy restaurant. I grinned to myself. We had dinner and we took a stroll holding hands. "Tanya, we've been together for about one month already, so…" he started.

I grinned internally. He is handing his credit card over to me! now I've a chance to break up with this loser! "I had learnt to trust you, here, I specially brought one for you," he smiled at me. I replied, "It's okay, Desmond, you don't have to." He smiled again and he pushed the card to me.

"Hello?"

"Tanya? This is Terry."

"Oh, what's the matter?" I asked.

"I'm at your house now, where are you?"

Oh, shit!

"I'm going home soon after I done this document." I lied.

"Alright, see you later!"

"Bye!"

I cut the call and went back to Desmond. "I've something on at home and I've to go now." I told him. He smiled and nodded. "Let me take you home."

I nodded my head before getting into his silver sports car. He drove me home. I stayed in the car then I started talking, "Let's break up. You thought I wanted money didn't you? That's why you gave me the credit card!" I shouted then threw the card to him.

He looked shocked and I stomped away. "Tanya! Wait, let me explain!" he said. I pushed him away. And walked to my door, leaving him to stare at me helplessly. He really was cute but, what's the point? He's only good at bringing me to high-class restaurant!

I walked into my house and saw Terry sitting there, waiting for me. "Whose car is it just now?" he asked. "My friend's, I got him to bring me home." "it's a guy? So, friends only?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

He's getting suspicious. I frowned a little, before going over to hug him. "You're my only boyfriend!" I giggled, before kissing him. He seemed to smile at my words and I opened my mouth to grant entrance and he slipped his tongue in. I close my eyes and pushed my mouth harder against him before pulling away. The two reasons I was with him was because he was rich. Second, he's a good kisser.

My lips were a little swollen but I smiled at him. I looked at the clock and said, "You better get going, I want to rest now." I yawned loudly. He nodded before kissing me on my cheek and left.

I went to change into my nightgown. It was a green, low cut dress and reached just at my thigh. Someone knocked at the door. I smirked a little, surely one of my boyfriends, aren't they going to get dazzled?

I went over to the door and opened it. To my horror, it was the police! I frowned and asked the young policeman, "What's the matter?" "Are, are you Tan..ya?" I nodded my head. "Er…Some..one..complained…ab..out…you…" he stuttered when he saw me.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked him and smiled my sweetest smile, leaning closer to him and winked. I can't be arrested for assaulting Bella! He started sweating a little. Then, suddenly, another police came up and saw me.

"Young lady, stop flirting! And come with us to the police station!" he commanded sternly.

Edward POV:

I was very satisfied when I saw Tanya being led to the police station. I grinned to myself and said, "You deserved it, Tanya!"

**A/N: Sorry, I hope that you guys wouldn't blame me for the lemons in this story! :( Lastly, review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

I'm sorry Edward

Chapter 17

**A/N: Guys, thank you ALL for your reviews! I was getting discouraged so I didn't post the 2****nd**** chapter yesterday… But after seeing your reviews, I got encouraged:) and also, I would like to thank your advice for my story~ Thank you for your reviews, once again! And don't worry, before ending the story, I would post a once and only author's note:) Sorry, but I don't like AN, that's why I don't post it, only on story chapters! Sorry about the vulgarities in this chapter, I rarely use them but… Okay, enough of my crap~**

Edward POV:

Bella seemed to get better- mentally, that is. Although, I'm worried about her, I don't let it show, in case it makes her worse. I sighed. I walked into the room and knock on Bella's door.

"Come in, Edward," she said softly, facing the other way. I walked towards her and spoke, "Bella? Do you want to go back to Forks?" she turned in surprise and I could see her red eyes, swelling. I guess she was crying.

She saw my pained face and turned back. I sighed and turned Bella to face me again. "Bella…" she shook her head then she spoke in her bell-like voice, "Edward, I've been trying to walk, I went for sessions and listened to the crap talk the instructors gave me, it's no use," she sighed.

I could see that she was giving up. "Bella, come on, you can do it. Just do your best!" I tried to encourage her. She shook her head and sighed again. "Edward?" she asked. I nodded my head. "Why don't you stop wasting time on me?" she asked.

I turned to look in her eyes, shocked by her question. I could see that she was pained by the thought of me leaving her and she was trying to hide it but I knew she was a selfless person- she won't think of herself, only for others. I got a little angry and said, "What do you mean? I won't give up on you! You'll always be the one I love!"

"Edward…" she tried again. I shook my head and said, "You're tired, maybe you should lie down for a while, I will talk to your doctor." I smiled my crook smile at her, only for her. She smiled her dazzling smile to me back.

I kissed her lips then whisper, "Have a good rest, I'll come back later on." She shook her head and protested, "No, it's okay, you go and do your work! I don't want you to waste time because of me." I sighed again and said, "Bella, I'm not wasting time over the person I love, alright? Don't protest anymore."

She nodded her head then laid down on her bed. I tuck her blankets in before she could and she pouted. I grinned at her before going out. I saw Clement outside and I narrowed my eyes. "What're you doing here?" I asked.

"Can't I even visit my friend?" he asked. "Is she even your friend? She hardly sees you except the competition!" I shouted. "Hey, man, calm down! Why be so protective of her? You're going to dump her soon anyway!" he said. "I'm NOT going to dump her! Not NOW, not EVER!" and with that I stomped away.

Bella POV:

I just couldn't sleep. I couldn't help but think that Edward is really wasting his time over me. I sighed when I heard voices outside. Is that Edward? And whose voice is that? What the heck? Is my ears having problems now?

Suddenly, the door opened and Clement went in. "Yo! Doing good?" he asked cheerfully. "Yeah, I'm doing _really _good!" I replied sarcastically. "Hey, don't need to be sarcastic!" he exclaimed. "Enough of your crap! What're you doing here?" I asked curiously.

Although he is quite noisy, he's also quite thoughtful sometimes. But now, I was really curious what he's doing here. He will be quite a good friend or even brother. I smiled to myself. "What're you smiling at?" he asked. I shook my head. "What EXACTLY are you doing here?" I asked again.

He sighed, "Er, you see, I'd a sister and she was framed like you before and-" "WHAT?! Framed? What do you mean?" I asked anxiously. Someone did this on purpose? "Didn't you know? Tanya framed you because she was jealous of you and Edward and maybe even your graceful dancing skills that made you become champion in the competition!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT?! when did I get champion? Nobody told me ANYTHING!" I screamed at the anything. He sighed and said, "I guess they didn't tell you because they're worried. Now, just keep quiet if you want to know why I'm here." I nodded my head.

"You see, I had a sister before, and she is now in Forks, doing business. She's a ballerina like you too, she attended competitions and although she is also very good at dancing, she's never proud of it." He took a breath and continued, "but a day came when there was a girl named Gina, she is so jealous of her that she placed marbles on the staircase for my sister to fall down, which she did." He said sadly. Wait a minute, did I just hear Forks? Must be my ears…

"Oh my god! What happened then?" I asked. "My sister was crippled like you, but she was strong-willed so she went for sessions every day, trying her very best. Now she can walk again, but the sad thing is, she is still not able to dance because of her past injuries..." he trailed off. "Alright, I get it, but why do you tell me this?" I asked again.

"I think of you as a sister although I rarely talk to you, but, I will help you whenever you need it." He smiled. I smiled back and said, "Thanks a lot, I have a new bro now!" I giggled and he laughed. "Wait, I think I do need your help on something," I said sadly.

Clement POV:

What help did she need? And why does she look so sad when she wanted me to help on this help thingy? What did she want me to do?

"Clement, I know you'll surely decline when I tell you to help me this because you think I deserve him, but…" she trailed off. I sighed and said, "Alright, I will help you." She smiled weakly and told me her plan.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" I shouted. She covered her ears and said, "Shhh, do you want the whole world to know?" "Are you sure about this? You might be destroying your perfect future!" I exclaimed.

"Well, there will not be a huge difference, I'm going back to Forks tomorrow, anyway," she said. Wait, Forks? That's where my sister is in!

"That's where my sister is living in!" I shouted. "Oh really? I thought my ears were just playing a trick on me! But what has it got to do with me?" she asked. I sighed internally, "Don't you get it? It means I will be able to go to your school because I just called my sister yesterday so I could take care of her!"

"How can it be so… how to say? It can't be! Then maybe you shouldn't help me…" she exclaimed. Although I don't talk to Bella most of the time, I know she's a really selfless person. "Why not?" I asked. "What if your sister has an ideal girl for you then because of me…" she said.

I smiled and shook my head, "Nope! I'm okay, since I'm single…" then we heard a knock. I saw her eyes change to sadness and pain. "Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded and we took a deep breath and held hands just when Edward stepped in.

Edward POV:

Why is Clement still here? "Er, why're you still here?" I asked. "I'm visiting her, can't I be here?" Clement asked. I saw their hands interlaced and I asked, "What the hell?"

"Edward, let's break up. You've wasted enough time on me. You can go find a perfect girl of your dreams. I'm not your perfect girl." Bella said. "You ARE my perfect girl, and how many times have I told you, I don't waste time on you!" I protested.

"It's too late, Edward. Clement is my boyfriend now, and he understands my pain much more better than you do!" she exclaimed. What? What? What did she say? "You..wan..t..to..br..eak..up…with…me?" I asked, choking up on the pain in my chest. She nodded and look away. "It's impossible! You two don't talk much!" I tried to say. I saw Clement looking into Bella's eyes then he leant down to kiss her on the lips.

"Alright, I'm getting out of here! We're really OVER!" I yelled at them before dashing out.

Bella POV:

I collapsed from my pretense and cried on my bed. "Are you happy with that? That he broke up with you?" he asked me. I nodded. "Then why are you crying?" he asked again, concerned.

"Because…" I said, choking on my tears, "I still love him."

**A/N: Like this chapter? please review! Thanks a lot, guys, for reviewing! It made my day!**


	18. Chapter 18

Bella's heartbreak

Chapter 18

**A/N: Really, really, sorry guys, for the late review… I was a little busy with another new story, but don't worry, I will still try to update one chapter everyday! Thanks guys, for your reviews, I love it!**

Bella POV:

I sighed to myself as I bade goodbye to Jacob and Renesmee. "Bella, are you okay?" Eileen asked. I nodded my head. I watched as Edward took another taxi, refusing to even look at me. I felt tears welling up my eyes and I turned away from Eileen.

"Bella, I know you're crying, come on, just tell me what happened," she said. I got in the taxi with her and said, "I broke up with Edward." "But… Why? He cheated on you?" she asked angrily. "No, I told him I love Clement," I replied softly.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" Eileen yelled. The taxi driver glared at us and I mumbled an apology. "Bella, I know that you don't want Edward to 'waste' time on you, but you shouldn't use such methods! Edward will hate you!" she said, trying to keep her voice down.

I sighed. "But, I don't have any more choices… Plus, Clement is also going to Forks." "What?!" she asked loudly. The taxi driver coughed loudly. "Sorry," I apologized again. "Eileen, keep your voice down!" I told her.

"Bella, please just tell me Clement didn't become your pretend boyfriend," she pleaded. "Er… Kind of… He kissed me in front of Edward…" I trailed off. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" she yelled. "Young ladies, keep your volume down or I will kick you out of my taxi!" the driver scolded us.

We nodded and she turned to me, "Bella, that was really idiotic." "Yeah, I know, it's just like kissing your brother, disgusting…" I trailed off. "I'm going to explain to Edward," she said. "No, don't! I think I'm crippled, forever," "Bella, don't be so hopeless," she said.

I sighed and told her about Clement's sister and she smiled brightly. "See, why can his sister do that but you can't?" "What I mean is, I won't be able to dance again… And the story didn't encourage me anymore…" I said. "Bella, you CAN walk again. You CAN dance again." she said, trying to make me believe her.

I shook my head. "I have nothing now," I told her. "Bella, you have me, Rosalie and Alice, don't worry, I will explain it to them." She told me. "They will tell him!" I exclaimed. "They won't, I will tell them not to."

Just then, we reached the airport. Eileen and I paid the taxi driver before she helped me out of the taxi and getting me my clutches. I thanked her before limping to where Clement is standing. "Hi, Bella!" he waved.

I smiled weakly to him and he frowned. "Sorry, Eileen, may I ask why is her eyes so red?" "She cried…" Eileen told him. "See, I told you it-" he told me then stopped. "Does she know?" he whispered. I nodded. "See, I told you it will destroy your happiness," he told me sternly.

"I would rather destroy mine than his," I told him. "You really ARE a selfless person, Bella!" they exclaimed together while shaking their heads. They looked at each other before clapping hi-five. I rolled my eyes.

I glance briefly at where Edward was standing and my heart broke- completely. Edward was having a make-out session with Carol. I turned my eyes away from him. Eileen and Clement saw my expression and turned to Edward.

"What?! That bastard just kiss a girl after breaking up with you?!" she almost yelled. She was going to stomp over when I grabbed her. "He's not my boyfriend anymore, EILEEN!" I yelled. I think Edward heard it and turned to me. Hurt seemed to flash over his face before he turn away.

I felt tears welling up again. Clement wrapped me into a brotherly hug. "Come on, Bella, don't feel sad, you have a fake boyfriend with you or a brother?" he asked. I giggled a little before kissing him on the cheek. Eileen rolled her eyes.

"Don't look so shock, Clement, she kisses her real brother on the cheek too," she told him. "Bella, he's looking here," she whispered. I sighed, "I would rather not look at him."

"The plane is going off soon, let's go," I told them, trying to hide my pain unsuccessfully. I limped a little and tripped.

Edward POV:

I saw Bella limped and trip. I was going over to help her up when Clement dash over to catch her. "No one needs you there, she's got a new boyfriend," I thought angrily. I gritted my teeth as he carried her while Bella thrashed her hands on his back.

Eileen giggled at the sight of them while I tried to push my jealousy down unsuccessfully. I turned to Carol again and started kissing her again, slipping my tongue into her mouth. She moaned a little and I pulled away.

I just can't stop thinking about Bella. I sighed to myself. "My plane is going off soon, good bye!" I waved. She nodded and looked sad before waving good bye to me.

I went to my seat and turn to who is sitting next to me. Eileen, Bella and Clement? What the heck? Is today my bad luck day? I sighed. "Hello, Eileen," I greeted her. She smiled a little. "Edward, why're you kissing Carol?" she whispered.

"Bella dumped me for Clement, can't I just kiss a girl? I'm free now anyway," I told her. Her eyes blazed with anger and she whispered yelled, "How dare you say that! Bella wasn't-" she stopped immediately then became quiet.

"What?" I asked. "Nothing…" she mumbled. She's keeping something from me. I just don't know what she means. I asked again. She just ignored me and joined into Bella and Clement's conversation.

I tried to ignore Bella and Clement together. I could see her interest in Clement's sister and I wonder why. I sighed internally. I tried to sleep but then I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Bella.

"I know, even if we can't be a couple, we can at least be friends right?" she asked. I nodded, it's better than being enemies with her. She handed me her MP3 to me. "Huh?" I asked. She smiled her dazzling smile and said, "You can't sleep on the plane without listening to Debussy."

"Thanks," I told her. She nodded and went back to her seat. I plugged in the ear plugs and fell asleep soon after.

Bella POV:  
I suddenly had a desire to change my attire. I am trying to walk without my clutches and I succeeded! But I still limped. I smiled a little for my accomplishment. I had taken my MP3 back from Edward. I got ready for school next day.

I dressed in a blue hoodie with dark blue jeans before slinging my bag over my shoulder. I decided to try harder to help my leg improve.

I sighed as I thought of Edward. He's no longer mine. "Bella Swan!" I heard Alice called sternly. I sighed before answering, "Yes, Alice?" "Why are you dressing so…cool?" she asked. I frowned a little and looked at my sporty shoes. I shrugged before heading for school.

"Alice!" I called. "Yes?" she asked as she bounced down the stairs. "I forgot to give you the clothes I bought for you when I'm overseas, it's in your bedroom, I just place in on your bed, and I better get going now!" I waved to her. She smiled happily before getting into Jasper's car.

I drove my car to school while dreading what gossip I have to meet today. I got out of my truck and went to the lockers. I froze. More likely the heartbreak. Edward was kissing another girl now. Don't tell me he became a player again.

My heart was broken again. I tried to hide the pain and I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I jumped and Edward saw me. I turned and saw Clement behind. "Hey, Clement!" I greeted. I looked at him and pecked him on the cheek.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and walked me to my locker. Edward looked hurt but it disappeared after a brief moment. I wondered about it and dismiss it as my imagination.

I walked to my classroom and waved to Clement before sitting down. I turned and saw Edward and Lauren making out. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I looked at the seat next to me and saw Alice dancing over.

"Bells, why is Edward kissing another girl?" she asked, anger evident in her voice. "Alice, I-" I was cut off by Rosalie grabbing Edward by the collar and shoving Lauren away. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH THIS WHORE?!" she roared.

**A/N: What an embarrassment! Poor Bella! Please review, I know this chapter is not good at all… But, sorry, I'm stressed lately. I need to make some important decisions. Please review…**


	19. Chapter 19

Misunderstanding cleared up

Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you guys for your support all these time for my story! Here is the chapter!**

Edward POV:

What the? Didn't she know that Bella broke up with me? "Is it your business?!" I yelled back. "Bells is like my sister, I won't ALLOW anyone to hurt her, even you, MAN WHORE!" she shouted. I got a fright and jumped.

Suddenly, someone giggled. we turned and saw Bella giggling. Her beautiful laugh… she walked up and turned to look at Rosalie. "Rose, I'll take care of it," she said. Rosalie still looked pissed off. She looked at me straight into the eye and I could see the pain in her eyes.

"Better do your things not within the view of Rose, Alice or me!" she whispered in my ear. I could feel my breath hitch when she place her face close to mine and she said, "Continue your business." she then stood up and clapped her hands.

"Class, get back your work! Don't worry, I'm not snatching your dream guy from you! I don't have the right, anyway!" she announced and got down the table.

I furrowed my eyebrows, that was weird. She didn't break down? I sighed internally. Lauren came up to me, grinning and she leant forward. I pushed her away and went to Bella's table.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I demanded. She smirked. "I've broken up with you, you're not mine anymore anyway." The teacher glanced at us, sensing a fight is brewing. "Teacher, I'd like to leave early today, here's the work," she placed it to the teacher before getting away.

I gave an excuse and left the class to find Bella. I was going to call out for her when I saw she and Clement talking. Jealousy was bubbling inside of me and I was going to yell at Clement when I heard Bella say something.

"Bro, can you imagine the pain?" she asked. I raised my eyebrows, confused. "Sis, not my fault, alright, you suggested it, you wanted him to find another half," he replied. She sighed and said, "Well, I don't deserve him anyway."

Bro and sis? "You do, you're a sweet girl but you just don't know it, I on the other hand, thinks he doesn't deserve you…" he trailed off. "Well, I'm going home soon, guess I can't see _him _making out with girls like-" she turned and saw me.

She gulped. "Clement, maybe you should accompany me home." Clement grinned and kissed her forehead and he said, "Bye, man whore!" I saw Bella slapped him playfully and I became angry.

"What the hell? Bro and sis?" I yelled. Two of them stopped dead on their tracks. "Clement is your pretend boyfriend?" I asked, hurt. She shrugged. "Maybe… Well, it's none of your business, is it?"

"I've never forgotten about you," I confessed. Her eyes widened a little. "Prove it then. I saw you kissing other blondes and you say you never-" she was cut off by me explaining, "I wanted to make you jealous, but you seem oblivious of me!"

"Well, you succeeded, now I can leave," she said, her expression softening. I was hurt, a lot by her statement. "Bella, I have always love you," I told her.

Bella POV:

I stiffened when he tried to hug me. I pushed him away angrily, "I'm not one of your whores, alright?! Go find Lauren or something!" I stomped away but was caught by him. I had missed his contact but I wasn't going to be his whores.

"Bella, I've changed a lot, for you, for you only, why can't you believe me?" he asked, hurt. "I…don't deserve you…" I said, turning away from him. A crowd was forming by then and some teachers were even looking.

"Clement had said you're a sweet girl why-" he was cut off by me. "A sweet CRIPPLED girl!" he looked shocked. "Yeah, I'll always limp! Why can't you...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" I cried, collapsing onto the ground.

"Bella, I don't care about you being crippled or not, you being sick forever or you becoming ugly because in my heart, you're a beautiful and kind angel!" he said emotionally. I shook my head, "You'll get tired of me and hook up with another gi-"

He leant in and crushed his lips against mine. I tried pushing him away but he wouldn't budge. I opened my mouth and was about to yell when he pushed his tongue inside. I melted almost immediately, it was just like our first kiss, one that contains love and passion.

Not resisting him anymore, I tangled my hands in his hair while he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, deepening the kiss. We didn't notice how long we're standing there kissing until Clement and Emmett boomed, "Lovebirds, please stop kissing, get a room!"

We pulled away and found ourselves with more audience than ever. I blushed a deep shade of red immediately. "Bella, I'll always love you, and I won't ever let you go again," Edward vowed.

And we kissed each other again.

**A/N: Well, a short chapter right? It's the end! Thank you guys A LOT for your wonderful reviews! I will be putting up a new story soon, maybe a little better than this one. Check my profile for more:)**


End file.
